Second chance
by Xanime4lifeX
Summary: Two girls get a second chance at life and are sent to the Naruto world. One girl is annoyingly-loud, while the other girl is calmly-serious. What will happen when you mix these girls up with the Akatuski? Well theirs only one way to find out.
1. Second chance

~ inside of a bar ~

The souds of screams fill the bar as two girls fight with a group of drunken men. The two girl looked identical, the only differents is the clothes. Girl "A" had on a gray shirt with the sleeves torn off and black pants that cut off at the knee. Girl "B" had on a purple long sleeve shirt with a skull on the front and blue jeans that was cut off a little bit under the knee, also with a jacket tied around her waist. The men started to close in on the girls.

"Hey Daianira. Do you think you can take care of yourself while I take on the big guys?" says the girl in purple with a small grin on her face.

"Oh shut up will ya! I will be just fine! These guys got nothing on me. Just watch your own back Oula." says the girl in gray with a smirk.

The drunken men started to swing punches wildly at the two girls. The girls mostly blocked the punches then counter acted it with a swift kick to where the sun don't shine. (A/N: These girls don't play nice. xP) As the drunken men fell to the ground in the fetal position. Then two big guys,with big muscle's, came out from the back of the room with some baseball bat's and crowbar's. The girls looked at eachother then back at the big guys and in between the big guys was an average looking man, maybe in his mid 30s.

"I am the owner of this bar and I demand to know what is the meaning of this." said the average man.

"Well you see, THIS drunken bastard here," Daianira started to say and pointed at one of the drunken men on the floor, then she continued to talk. "tried hitting on me, then he had the nerve to touch my ass. So I punched him, then his little friends came over and picked a fight with me and my sister."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you? 'Cause you look a little young to be in a bar." said the average man.

"I don't mind you asking, I am 25 and so is my sister." said Daianira

"I see. Well then, Who is going to pay for all the damage to my bar?" said the average man.

"Not us thats for sure. Make the drunks pay." said Daianira.

"I think not. You and your sister will pay for the damages with interest." said the average man with a small smile on his face.

"WHAT? Why us and not the drunks." Daianira said with a pissed off attitude.

"Well you see these men here are paying customers that have been here longer then you have. So you WILL be paying for the damages." said the average man with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Over my dead body." Daianira said while grabbing her sister to leave.

"That can be arranged." said the average man, while giving the signal to get the girls.

The Big guys with the baseball bat and the crowbar went after the two girls. Both girls notice the Big guys coming after them and the girls sprinted towards the double door exit. The girls make it to the door before the big guys could grab them. The girls closed the door behind them and Oula took off her jacket and tied it around the two doorknob. So that the big guys could not get out.

"That door wont last. Lets get out of here." Oula stated.

The twins ran to the nearest park.

"I think we are lost." Daianira said trying to catch her breath.

"Look a tree house." Oula pointed out while trying to catch her breath.

They saw a fairly big tree house and decided to hide out their till morning. Two hours pasted by and then they heard some noises around the tree house.

"I think their somewhere near hear." Big guy with the baseball bat said.

"They have to be near hear or we will not get paid for this month." Big guy with the crowbar said.

The girls were looking out a small hole to see who was talking. Then the girls tried to leave but when they started to move in the tree house, it started to make squeaking noises. The big guys heard the noises and the big guy with the baseball bat swung at the tree house above him while the other used a flashlight to see what made the noises. The girls fell threw the hole in the floor and landed on top of the big guys. After relazing what they landed on they high tailed it out of the park with the big guys following them. The girls tried to lose the big guys but it didn't work. They soon headed for the nearest gas station in search for help, but what they found was a close gas station. The big guys were a mile behind the girls. The girls took this chance and crossed the stree. only to be stopped by the sight of headlights heading their way. Frozen in fear; like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Fuck Nugget!" Daianira said.

"Shit!" Oula said.

They saw a hot pink Volkswagen Bug (a.k.a - a slugbug) with flaming pink on the sides. The girls still standing in the street, soon get hit by the slugbug with a loud thud. The car stops after fully running over whatever the it ran over and the driver stepped out of the car. The driver stumbling over his own two feet with a beer bottle in his hand. He soon realize what he ran over with his car. Falling over scared of what he just did, he quickly got up and got back in his car and took off.

The girls slowly opened their eyes and saw that they were surrouded by an orange color light. They looked around and saw a violet light in the distance.

"I feel light, light like a feather." Daianira stated.

"Yeah me too. I think we are dead." Oula said.

"I guess we're supposed to head over to that violet light." Daianira said a little sad.

"Yea. Lets go." Oula said, while handing her hand to her sister to grab. Daianira grabbed her sister's hand and they both floated over towards the violet light. Once they got close enought to the light they spotted someing in the middle of the violet light. The twins thinking the samething, they both reached for the light.

"STOP! WAIT!" shouted a small little boy. The little boy had on a deep red-orange hakama. His hair was a spiky gold with a few streaks of violet. His eyes were a pale forest green.

The twins stopped what they were doing to find a strange boy. To the girls he seemed wierd, 'cause of his mismatch color style. The girls realizing that they were stareing at him for a little to long, decided to give the little boy a warm smile.

"What's up?" Daianira said smiply.

"Can we help you with anything?" Oula asked the little boy.

"No you can not help me, but I came here to help you." The little boy stated with a british accent.

After hearing him speak the girls let out a fan girl scream and hugged the poor defenseless boy.

"LET GOT OF ME!" he yelled, while trying to push the girls off him.

"oh, sorry about that." Oula said with an anime style sweat drop. She was a little embarrassed at what just happened. Then she let go of the little boy.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Daianira said with the same kind of sweat drop. Then she also let go of the little boy.

"It's quite alright, as long as you got that out of your system." The little boy said, while dusting himself off.

"Oh! We have not yet introduce are selfs." Oula stated.

"Oh! Your right!" Daianira said.

"My name is Oula." Oula said with a wave of her hand.

"And my name is Daianira." Daianira said with a smile.

"I'm Oshean, its a pleasure to meet you." Oshean said with a slight bow.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too, but may I ask why did you stop us?" Oula asked with a curious tone.

"..." Oshean was quiet for a moment to think before he speaks. Then he spoke up. "Because you were about to make a grave mistake." He said with a strict face.

"..." The twins where taken back a little. After a moment or so the little boy spoke again. "If you were to touch that violet light then you would have been sent to a completely weird world. You girls would have been separated from eachother. But since I'm here then I can help you girls out. So that you can go to the same place." After what he said the twins looked at eachother and thought before they spoke.

"So what's in it for you?" Daianira asked with a curious, yet a little stern, voice. In response the boy just looked at her with boredom and a little anime vein on the side of his head.

"What she mean is, Why are you helping us?" Oula said trying her best not to offfend her sister and the small boy. The small boy raised a eyebrow at her question.

"Should you be saying 'Thank You.' for I am the only one who is willing to help you." Oshean said.

"Thank you? Thank You!" Daianira yelled, before she could say anything else the boy spoke again.

"Your Welcome." Oshean said with a smug smile on his face.

Daianira's right eye twitch with annoyance. Oula noticing her sister little twitch spoke up before thing could get any worse.

"um.. So Oshean, if you don't mind me asking. Is their a reason for you to be here? I mean I know you just said that you are here to help us, but you never mention what we need help with?" Oula stated, with her finger on the side of her chin, as if she was thinking of what to say next.

"hmmp. I see that you are the smart one. Anywas to answer your question. I am here to give you two a second chance to at another life in another world." Oshean said.

"Hey! I'm smart too!" Daianira yelled, but Oula and Oshean just ignored her. Then Oula spoke while Daianira kept on ranting.

"So are you going to tell us what the catch is?" Oula asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"I can see that you like to get straight to the point. Their is a small catch, like you said. And that catch is that you girls will have to start your lives as newborns and of course grow up normally. Well as normal as normal can get." Oshean said, then gave Oula a small smile. While Daianira is still ranting in the background not payin attention to whats going on.

"Well I would have to talk to my sister about this, so can u give us a moment." Oula said. Then without even a warning to her sister, Oula did a choke line tackle to get her to stop her ranting. When Daianira was tackled she let out a yell and once they hit the ground Daianira blinked a few times then she spoke.

"What the Fuck was that for!" Daianira exclaimed. Oula got off her sister and helped her up soon after she was able to regain her balance.

"Well you wouldn't stop ranting so I had to do something. Anyways we need to talk so you better listen up 'cause we need to make a choice on something." Oula said with a serious voice. Daianira stiffen up once she heard her sister's voice.

"So~ what's so important that you had to Tackle me just to get my attention?" Daianira asked with a annoyance.

Oula told Daianira everthing that she missed. Then it took awhile for Daianira to actully comprehend eveything that she was told.

"..." Daianira stared off in a daze.

"So~? what do you say? Should we take that 2nd chance?" Oula asked her sister.

"umm~ idc! Besides you should already know what my answer is." Daianira said with a big smile on her face.

"Well then, I guess I know what our answer is." Oula said with a small smile. Oula turned around and looked at Oshean.

"We will take that 2nd chance." Oula said still smilling.

"Glade to hear that you guys accept your 2nd chance. Now if you guys will just follow me and I will fix you guys up so that you can go on to the next world." Oshean said. He then when off towards a middnight blue color orb and gestured for the girls to follow him. He touched the orb and disappear, the twins soon followed after him. Once the girls reappeared, they where in a dark small room.

"Wha- Whats going on?" Daianira asked.

"Where are we?" Oula ask while trying to look around, but she could only see darkness all around. Then she tryed to move around but the room was so small that she would bump into her sister.

"OI! Oshean where are you?" Daianira yelled and trying her best not to move.

"You don't have to yell. I'm just finishing up some paper work so that you guys can have your 2nd chance." Oshean said.

"Where are you? You sound like your useing an intercom." Oula asked.

"I am useing a intercom. Right now I'm filling out the paper work for you guys to stay in the new world." Oshean stated.

"Ohkay~ then where are we?" the twin's asked simultaneously.

"You guys are someplace safe." Oshean said with a small chuckle.

"OI! What's that supposed to mean?" Daianira asked.

"Lets just say that you will soon see the new world." Oshean said.

"Don't tell me, that we are in-" Daianira spoke before she was cut off.

"Inside a womb? Yeah you are." Oshean said with a snicker.

"Son Of A BI-" Daianira yelled but was cut off again.

"DAIANIRA!" Oula yelled.

"What?" Daianira asked.

"I think its time to go 'cause I can see a bright light." Oula said as she was being pulled out first.

"Hey WTF! I wanted to be born first!" Daianira yelled and as soon as her sister was out, she was next. Onced the Doctor pulled Daianira out, he was about to give her a slap on the ass but before he could do Daianira gave him a death gleare. The next thing the Doctor realized was that he was on the ground with a bloody noise and a busted up lip. Daianira had puched the Doctor and somehow managed to wiggle out of the Doctor's grip and landed safly in the arms of a nearby nurse, just before the Doctor fell over. Everyone was quiet in the room till finally the twin's started to giggle. The nures took Daianira and Oula out of the room to get them all cleaned up and to make sure that their is nothing wronge with them. A few other nures help the Doctor up and fixed his noise and busted up lip. When the girls arrived to their new mother and father, they were a little annoyed at the fact that the parents looked at the twins like they already disapproved of them.

"What should we name them?" asked the farther.

"This oldest will be called Julie and the youngest will be call Selena." The mother said.

\\\\FF to 10 years\\\\

"OI! Oula its almost time to go! We can train after we eat dinner!" Daianira yelled at her sister from accrossed the opened field.

"OK! I'm on my way right now!" Oula yelled back as she started to run towards her sister.

"Hey! Race ya!" Daianira yelled.

"What? Thats not fair!" Oula yelled.

"To bad! So sad, I'm glad!" Daianira yelled and then she took off running.

"Fine then if your going to be like that. Then you had better be perpaired." Oula said, knowing that her sister could not hear her.

"Hey! If your too slow then I'm going to take that new book you got and tear it up!" Daianira yelled and then she started to laugh a little.

"AWW Hell No!" Oula yelled right before she threw a kunai at her sister. Daianira barely dodged the kunai at the last second.

"OI! You crazy or something?" Daianira yelled at her sister. Daianira decided that, since her sister was mad, she have to take to the trees for some protection. Oula stayed on the ground and with every chance she got she would toss a few Kunai's, Shuriken's, and even a few Senbon's at her sister.

"Hey! Would you stop that already! Those last few Senbon's almost hit me!" Daianira yelled. Then she caught a glimps of something coming her way again but this time instead of dodgeing it, she counteracted it with one of her Kunai's and toss a few Makibishi a head of Oula. (A/N: Makibishi - This weapon is primarily used during escape, numerous makibishi are thrown on the ground and enemy soldiers will have a difficult time pursuing because the spiked metal can penetrate the sole of the shoe wear.) Oula just barely notice the Makibishi at the last moment, she jumped towards a tree only to find that theirs a paper bomb on the tree. Oula, not being able to stop or change direction in mid air, landed on the tree. Once Oula's foot touched the tree she quickly pushed off of it, the paper bomb exploded in a cloud of smoke. Daianira started to laugh at the sight of her sister. Oula was trying her best not to get poked by the Makibishi, she looked like she was playing Twister.

"This is NOT funny! Pick up these pain in the ass Makibishi!" Oula yell while trying her best not to fall over.

"Fine! But seeing you like this, its just too funny." Daianira said, she started to pick up the little spiky things with a few giggles. As soon as they where all picked up, Oula was able to get back up.

"Trues?" Daianira asked as she extended out her hand to her sister.

"Hmmmm, Ok. Trues!" Oula said as she shook her sister's hand.

"Want to jog?" Daianira asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess." Oula didn't sound very excited.

"Well we better hurry on over to the penitentiary or we will get yelled at by you know who." Daianira said while she started to jog a head of her sister.

"Yeah your right." Oula said as she sprinted to catch up to her sister. The twins jogged all the way to the so called penitentiary.

"We're home! Sorry we're late." Daianira yelled as she walk in the front door.

"..." No one answered them. The twins knew that they were in trouble. They walked into the dinning room to find their mother and father eating already. The twins felt like they we're given the silent treatment. Once dinner was over the twins picked up their plates and washed them.

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower, first." Daianira said as she grabbed a towel.

"Ok. When your done let me know." Oula said as she started to read her book.

"Kay." Daianira said right before she lefted.

Oula heard a knock at her door. She quickly got up and opened her bed room door, while she still kept on readding.

"Can I help you?" Oula asked while she still kept on readding her book.

"Come with me." a deep voice said in a commanding way. Oula used a green ribbon for a book mark, closed her book and tossed it on her bed as she left her room. She nevered looked up, she just followed the person's feet that were in front of her. She new that she was in 'BIG' trouble and that once her sister gets out of the shower 'All hell will break lose' and she will have to stop her sister before she dose anything. The feet that Oula was following finally stopped and she glanced to her left to see her mother sitting in her chair sipping tea. Oula knew the drill and she calmly walked over to the couch and sat down with her hand on her lap. The room was quiet and her farther sat down in his chair. The mother had Navy blue hair and her eye color was as black as the night sky. The farther was the opposite of his wife, he had black hair and Navy blue eyes. Oula did her best not to look at her parents, but she did use her peripheral vision to see if her parents where really mad or if they have something important to talk about. All she could see was that her mother was sipping on her tea while her farther was sitting their with his eye closed. All she could hear at the momment was the mother sipping on her tea and the shower from upstairs. Finally a knock at the front door caughts everyone in the rooms attion. The farther quickly got up and headed for the door to see who it was.

"May I help you?" the farther asked in he's deep creepy voice. Oula could tell that her farther was trying to scary away the person at the door.

"Yes you may. I'm here to pick up your daughter Julie for a mission that Sir Devin has for her and her sister." a male voice said.

"I see. But our youngiest daughter is some what busy at the momment. Would you like to come in for a bit, just untill she is done of corse. I'm sure your in a rush." the farther said with a slightly less deeper voice.

"Who much longer till she is done?" the male voice asked.

"Not much longer, uh- Julie can you go and get your sister?" the farther asked but to Oula it sounded like a command.

"Yes sir." Oula said as she walked towards the shower she saw a note on the shower door.

* * *

><p>======The note======<p>

Daianira was here xD , hey its me at the door!

Grab some of your things and make a clone of me while your at it , you better hurry up or i will leave your ass behind now move it!

Make sure the hair on the clone is wet hey are you even readding this?

Oh and dont forget to change your clothes , you better not forget cause you stink lol!

~~~~-End of note-~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Oula Finally figured out the note and did what the note said. She went down the stairs with the clone, they where both dress up for the mission.<p>

"we're ready." OUla said as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, we will be back as soon as the mission is over." The clone said.

"Be safe and do your very best." The mother said in a cheery voice. Oula and the clone did a small bow and went out the door. Daianira just left right out the door without giving her parents a respectful bow. As soon as they were far enough from their penitentiary, the clone disappeared and Daianira changed back to her normal self.

"Hey lets go train." Daianira said.

"Fine, but can we at least stop at bath house?" Oula said.

"Sure, its a good thing I brought spare clothes for ya." Daianira said.

"Hmm~ So the closes bath house should be just around the corner. So lets hurry up." Oula said. The twins jogged all the way to the bath house.

"Ok! You take your bath and I will grab a few things at the weapon shop." Daianira said with a sweetly evil smile.

"Fine, since your going to the store you can grab a few things for me too." Oula said.

"Sure, I already know what you want. You just want more sharp pointy weapon to throw at me." Daianira said.

"You know it!" Oula said right before she walked into the bath house.

"Well I bettter hurry and get those thing." Daianira said right before she disappeared.

\\\\FF to the trainning grounds\\\\

The twins arrived at the trainning grounds. Daianira handed a bag to her sister. Oula put the stuff in her pouch. Daianira was setting up a few fighting dummys.

"Hey sis, how much longer do we have to live in that penitentiary? I mean all we ever get from them is nag, nag, nag, nag, NAG! (sigh) Its like nothing we ever do is good enough for them." Daianira said with a depressed look. Oula sighed.

"Right now we are in 10 years old bodys. We may be strong but we need to get stronger. If we ever want to leave this place and I'm pretty sure you want to leave already." Oula said with a smile.

"Yeah your right. Besides we need to get higher rank missions so that we can save up and leave this place." Daianira said with a smile.

"Yeah thats true, but you do remember that most of the higher rank mission are either assassination or getting information." Oula said sternly.

"You know how much I hate both those thing." Daianira said childishly. "Just to change the subject, did you ever make up a new Jutsu for homework?" Daianira ask.

"Yeah, do you want to see it?" Oula asked.

"Well, duh~!" Daianira said as she stood a save distance away. Oula made a few hand signs. Then she held out her hand and slowly a white cloud of mist formmed under her hand. Slowly the color of the mist changed to a dark gray. Oula clenched her hand into a tight fist and the dark gray mist started to rain. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck the ground. Daianira just stood in aww as she saw the lightning struck the ground again. Oula released her jutsu and said, "Now did YOU do YOUR homework?"

"Well, DUH~! of corse I did my homework." Daianira said.

"Well~ are you going to show it to me or not?" Oula ask a little annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I will show you my most simple jutsu I made up" Daianira said. she then started to close her eyes and she started to inhale and exhale fast. She made a few hand signs, then she whispered a few words. The ground around under her feet started to shake, then as soon as held out both her hands the ground started to crack around her. Soon her breathing was back to normal and the ground under her had fully crack into a complet circle around her. She clenched her hands lightly, she then moved her arms to make it look like she was ridding a bike. Soon the ground started to shake and rise up. Once the she was in the air she finally opened her eyes and exclaimed, "WOAH~! It actually worked!" Oula gave her sister an upset look and yelled, "What do you mean 'It actually worked!' You better not have just done that without practice!" Daianira started to laugh.

"Well yeah! You know how I never do my homework till the last second." Daianira said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Grrr! Get down here right now!" Oula yelled. Daianira sighed and did as she was told. Once she was close enough to the ground Oula jumped on and hit her sister upside the head.

"Oww~ Your so mean!" Daianira whined as she rubbed the side of her head. Oula just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Just release this jutsu already, so that we can start training." Oula commanded as she jumped down. Daianiar gave her sister a sour look, but she did as she was told.

"Hey I have been thinking of-" Daianira cut off.

"Holy Chihuahua in a penguin costume! You can actually 'think'!" Oula exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Shut up! What I was trying to say was that, I have been thinking about makeing a new Jutsu. But I'm haveing a hard time with it." Daianira said.

"Wow your actually haveing a hard time with it." Oula said.

"Yeah, but I will tell you more about it later. 'Cause the sooner we get our evening training done then we can head on back to the penitentiary. Mom and dad should be asleep by the time we get home." Daianira said.

"Your right." Oula said as she began her training with Daianira.

\\\\Next day\\\\

~Afternoon, Friday ~

"Hey Sis! Lets go out for a jog." Daianira said in her running outfit. Daianira had on a green shirt with the sleeves torn off and blue jean shorts with her hair up in her ponytail.

"Sure." Oula said with a smile. Oula had on a gray shirt and black pants with her hair in tied up in a high ponytail.

The girls left their room and went to the front door and they put on their shoe's. The shoe's they put on were skateboarding shoe's, Daianira shoe's were black and Oula shoe's were a dark blue.

"MOM, DAD, WE ARE GOING OUT FOR A JOG!" Both girls yeld at the same time. After a long pause of silence they just left.

They decided to jog around the whole village. The village was not very big, but was a good size of a normal village. Coming close to entrance they spot an unknown female and ran up to the person with a smile. The unknown female had black hair with streaks of red, she had two black tails with sliver stripes and black cat ears that had white stripes on them, if you look closely. She had on a long black hooded cloak with the slevee's torn off, on the back was a blue crescent moon outlined in gold with three sliver stars inside the moon. Underneath the cloak she wore a black high collar, tight fitting, shirt with tight fitting black pants and knee high black boots. Also multi-pocket gray belt with gray elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Hi!" Daianira said with a wave of her hand.

"Welcome to" Oula spoke after her sister.

"Zaza Village!" both the girls said at the same time with an even bigger smile on their face.

"Where might I find the Hokage's office?" The unknown female spoke in a polite manner.

"Hokage?" Daianira said with her head tilled to the side looking at her sister.

"Oh! You mean the main guy in charge, the leader of the village." Oula said.

The unknown person nodded her head in agreement.

"We can show you." Both girls said.

"But before we do can you tell us what your name is?" Daianira said with curiosity in her voice.

"Tsuki Rikiou." She said, twisting her right hand above her sternum, the left hand sweeping gracefully out to her side while at the same time moving her left foot behind her so that she could do a small respectful bow. Once she rosed up the girls smiled and copied her bow but when they roses up they did a back flip and a small spin once they landed on the ground to get back in their place. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and tilted her head and gave a "WTF" look to the girls. The way the girls take that kind of look as a compliment. Both girls smiled at Tsuki.

"My name is Selena ZazaZavala, but I prefer Daianira." Daianira said.

"And my name is Julie ZazaZavala and I prefer Oula. Just don't say are other name in front of our family. They hate it." Oula said.

Tsuki nodded her head. Then Daianira grabbed Tsuki left hand and Oula grabbed her right hand and both girls led Tsuki to the Village leader's office. Daianira and Oula let go of Tsuki's hand to opened the office door and their they saw a secretary sitting behind a desk filling out paper work, but she stopped when she saw the smiling twins at the front door.

"Selena, Julie! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my two adorable nieces." The secretary said while hugging the twins. The twins always hated their aunt and the rest of the family too.

"Aunt Flo this is Tsuki Rikiou, Tsuki this is Aunt Flo." Daianira said while moving her hand in a way to point out who's, who. Tsuki did her trademark bow, which shocked Aunt Flo, the girls think they saw Tsuki smirk really fast. which shocked the girls 'cause the whole time they have been with Tsuki, she had never once showed any emotion whats so ever. Afther the girl's, and the Aunt, shook off that shocking display. Aunt Flo gave a small bow to Tsuki in respect.

"Hey Auntie Tsuki here came here to see the leader of the village. Is he busy today?" Daianira asked.

"No he is not busy today. All he has planned for today was to fill out paper work and a little training on the side." Auntie replied.

"Then can she go in and speak with him?" Oula asked, but Daianira gave her Auntie the puppy dog look. The Aunt tried her best to not look but she couldn't help her self and gave in.

"Fine. I will see what I can do." The Aunt said in a defeated tone as she opened the leader's door to make an annoucement.

"Sir you have vister's. Selena, Julie, and-" The Aunt saw cut off the by the leader of the village.

"Send them in." Village Leader said with a frustration in his voice. Once the girls where let in and the door closed behind them. The twins combined a ninjutsu to seal off the room so that their Aunt could not hear their conversation.

"Leader, Leader! We have a guest for you!" Both the twins say with excitement while pointing to Tsuki. The Leader of the village looked up from his paper work and saw Tsuki.

"Hello there. My name is Devin Crystal." Devin said as he stood up to do a slight bow for respect.

"My Name is Tsuki Rikiou." Tsuki said as she did her trademark bow. Devin was a little stun but he hid his stunness with a small smile.

"Tsuki. What a pretty name. So what brings you here Tsuki?" Devin asked sitting back down. He move his hand in a way to for his guests to take a seat. The girls saw this and they all sat down on the couch, Daianira sitting close to Devin and being on the right of Tsuki while Oula sat on the left of Tsuki. In the room their was a big bookshelf on the left side of the room and on the right had a big comfy looking couch. In the middle the of room was a medium sized dinning table with chairs and towards the back of the room still in the middle was a big desk full of paper work on the top.

"I came here looking for work. I used to teach kids as a side job but now I'm in search for a teachers job. Which is Why I have been traveling to lots of different villages." Tsuki said.

"Really! Well we have been looking for a new teacher, since we are short staffed at the moment. If you like then you can stay at the teachers dormitorys." Devin said with a smile. Tsuki raised an eyebrow at how he replied so fast.

"Do you not want to ask me any question about what I teach or what my background is like?" Tsuki asked.

"The past is the past and the way I see it these girls trust you enough to bring you here instead of taking you to the nearest guard or trying to get rid of you themselves. These girls here are the best assassin in are entire village and at a young age I might add." Devin stated. Making the twins blush a little.

"We-We are not the best assassins in the entire village! We are only better than everyone in our age group." Daianira said while Oula only nodded her head in agreement.

"Really now and how old are you?" Devin asked in a teasing voice.

"Ten and a half! And your not suppose to ask a women her age!" Both the twins said in an upset tone.

"Oh! So now your Women. Last week you called yourselves 'little kid', 'girls', and my all time favorite 'little angels'. Theirs no way your a 'little angel'." Devin said with a laugh. The twins started to pout, but it only made it worse 'cause Devin laugh harder at the site of the twins pouts.

"Well what about her." Daianira said while pointing at Tsuki. Daianira continued "She can't be more than 11 or 12." Oula nodded her head again in agreement.

"Well its obvious that she is not human so~ that must mean she is much older then any of us here." Devin said, not noticing that Tsuki was twitching with annoyance, eventually he notice Tsuki and said "No offence Tsuki."

"None taken." Tsuki said trying to hide the annoyance.

"Sir Devin! That was not very nice! You should never call women old." Oula stated.

"Yea! But on another note can we show Tsuki around and what will Tsuki be teaching? Also can we show her where she will be living?" Daianira asked.

"Yes you can show her around, her room number is 579 at the teachers dorms and she will be teaching Taijutsu, Chakra controlling, stealth, and the expected E-Rank jutsu's. She starts teaching this coming up monday." Devin said with a small smile.

"ya!" The twins said at the same time, puching the air with excitement.

"Bye Sir!" The twins said. "Thank yo-" Tsuki was cut off by the twins carring her out the room. Once the door opened the jutsu that was placed on the door was released. After the girls left the office they went straight to the teachers dorms so that Tsuki could drop off her stuff in her new place. The room was an nicely sized room with furniture already in the room. The dorm had a nice view of village it was on the fifth floor.

"Wow! You got a nice room. You even have your own bathroom." Daianira said while looking around Tsuki dorm room.

"The view is amazing! Daianira come take a look!" Oula said while looking out the window. Daianira fast walked over to her sister and looked out the window.

"Wow the view is astonishing! Tsuki come and look." Daianira said while motioning for Tsuki to come over. Tsuki placed her stuff on her couch as she walked over to look out the window. Tsuki looked liked she liked the view. As soon as Tsuki was finished looking throughout her new place. They left to go to their nexted stopped which was a restaurant.

"Tsuki, you hungry!" The twins asked.

"Yes a little." Tsuki said. The girls walked in the resturant and a waitress ushered the three girls to table. The waitress gave the girls some menu's and the girls looked over the menu thinking of what they want.

"May I take your order and what will you have for a drink?" Asked the waitress.

"uh-Yes I will have the Beef ramen, larged sized and no drink for me." Daianira said.

"I will take a small order of chicken ramen, with a larg order of Dango at the end of the meal. I don't want a drink." Oula said.

"Sure no problem." The waitress said.

"I will have a small order of Miso ramen." Tsuki said.

"Kay, I will have all that right out for ya." The waitress said while takeing their menu's.

"I love this place! They always serve the food really fast here, always hot never cold." Daianira said.

"True thats why we always come here to eat." Oula said.

"And its cheap too! I love this place so much- oh look are foods here!" Daianira said with excitement in her voice. Tsuki looked a little surprised when she realized how fast it took to make thier food. After the girls finished their ramen's, Oula'a Dango came out with multi different dipping sauce. They had chocolate sauce, different jams, Mitarashi, and a little plate of sugar on the side.

"Hey Tsuki have you ever tried Dango before?" Oula asked

"No, I have not tried Dango before." Tsuki said.

"WHAT?" The twins said at the same time in a shock tone and a surpried look on their face.

"Then you get to go first. choose which one you want first." Oula said in a commanding voice. Tsuki notice that their was a multi-color Dango and she grabbed it. The Dango she grabbed was a red, yellow, green colored Dango. Tsuki took a bite on the reddish dumpling.

"This one some what tastes like red bean paste." Tsuki said then taking another bite, this time on the yellowish dumpling."And this one is flavored with eggs." Then Tsuki took a bite on the last one, the dumpling was a deep green. "And this one reminds me of green tea." She then notice the Mitarashi and grabbed a plain dumpling and dipped it in the sauce.

"The Mitarashi is sweet, don't you think?" Daianira said with a smile on her face as she got a dumpling and dipped it in Mitarashi and ate the dumpling.

"Yes it is." Tsuki said.

"I prefer the chocolate covered dumplings." Oula said as she got a chocolate covered dumpling and ate it with a small smile.

Soon after the three girls finished their Dango's, the twins paid for the food and showed Tsuki around the village. The village had a big wall around it. The twins showed Tsuki all the best places to go, when your on a budget, to shop. After showing Tsuki around the twins decided to show Tsuki where they lived. The girls walked till they stopped at a house. The house was a two story house with a big wall surrouding it.

"Well this is where we live." Daianira said in a emotionless tone then continued. "Now the next stop will be the school!" Daianira exclaimed while walking away from the house. Oula just followed her sister and Tsuki followed the two all the way to school. The teacher's dormitory was a block away from school and in between the school and the dormitory's was a community garden that was always peaceful and quiet. The twins stopped at a average looking building/school with the a brick wall sign saying 'Welcome to Za High' in silver letters.

"Well here we are." Daianira said pointing at the school.

"Yup! And on monday you will start working here." Oula said with a small smile.

"School starts monday at 8:30 am till 12:40 pm. Oh and their is no school on Fridays, Saturday, and Sunday." Oula stated. She was about to continue but was cut off by a loud yell.

"SELENA! JULIE!" a female voice yelled. The twins just groaned at the same time from the tone of the female voice.

"Fuck Nugget. We have to go are mom is calling us. Sorry." Daianira said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah if you have any question you can ask Devin and most likely you see us till monday." Oula said with a depressed tone before she took off running home with Daianira following after her.

"BYE, TSUKI SEE YOU ON MONDAY!" The twins said still running and waving their hands at Tsuki.

\\\\~FF Monday at the school 8:00 am~\\\\

Daianira was sitting with a breakfast taco, she was wearing a sea green shirt with the sleeves torn off and tan pants that were cut off at the knees with her pouch tied to her right side hip. Oula was sitting next to her sister, she was dressed in a lemon yellow shirt with camo pants that was cut off under the knees and her pouch tied to her right back hip. She then pulled out a breakfast taco and started to eat along side her sister. The twins loved to get to school early, the reason why they loved to go to school early was the fact that they didn't have to see their family in the mornings. By the time they finished their food the class was starting to fill up with other students and all of them talking to each other. After the bell rang the kids all sat down in their seats. Soon after everyone was in their seats the class door opened up really fast and the twins, with a few others, got into a fighting stance with kunai's drawn while others had senbon's and shuriken's. Everyone in the class did an anime sweatdrop when they saw none other than Sir Devin walking in the room with a smile on his face.

"Sir Devin wipe that smile off your face! You could have been hurt or worse, you could have hurt one of the other students here." Daianira said with a huff. All Devin did was laugh a little before he went in front of the class. The twins and the other students, that were ready to fight, sat back down in their seats.

"Students, today you will be haveing a new teacher. She will be teaching you Taijutsu, Chakra control, Stealth, and a few others jutsu." Devin announced to everyone. He then gestured for the new teacher to come in.

"This will be your new teacher, her name is Tsuki Rikiou, you may call her Rikiou, Sensei, or onee-chan. And if your lucky you might get away with onee-chan." Devin said with a chuckle. Tsuki just glared at Devin. As soon as Devin notince the glare he was given, he started to leave the room by walking as fast as he could. As soon as he was no where in sight Tsuki started class with Chakra control, then after an hour of that she led everyone outside and started her next class which was Taijutsu and that lasted till lunch.

"Hey Oula you want to eat lunch together?" Daianira asked her sister.

"Sorry, not today I have to finish this book by today." Oula replied.

"Thats ok I know how you are with your books." Daianira said trying not to sound disappointed.

The twins parted with a smile and went on their way. Oula found a nice spot under a tree and started reading, while Daianira went off to get her lunch. She grabbed an apple, a slice of cheese pizza, some corn , and a bag of chips. To drink she grabbed a bottle of water, then after she paid for her food she realized that she had no place to sit. She looked around the place for a spot to sit till she spots Tsuki sitting by herself eating.

"Food is always 80% less yummy when you have to eat it all by yourself. So can I eat with you?" Daianira ask with a smile on her face. Tsuki simply nodded her head and Daianira sat down across from her. Tsuki and Daianira started to eat their food. After they were done eating they talk about class and random stuff. After lunch class started again. Tsuki started the next class with E-Rank jutsu (examples:Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Henge no Jutsu). Then for the rest of the class was all about stealth. Soon it was time for the student to go home.

\\\\~FF to 3 months~\\\\

By this time Tsuki was friends with everyone. In class the students liked Tsuki so much that they started tell their parents about her and their parents told other people about 'How proud' they are that their kids are so strong 'cause of the new teacher.

Then one night when the twins were sent out of the village to gather herbs for medicine and on the side for cooking. When they came back They saw the whole village was destroyed by none other than Tsuki Rikiou. The twins went in search for any survivors, they only found a hand full of adults and kids. The twins family was gone. The twins went to look for Tsuki, they found her at her dormitory grabbing her stuff.

"TSUKI RIKIOU!" The twins exclaimed. Tsuki's ear's twitched at the familiar voice's, she then turned around to see the twins looking at her. Tsuki looked like she was ready for the worst to happed.

"Thank you Tsuki. Thank you." The twins said then started to cry out of joy. Tsuki was confused but she didn't want to push her luck, all she did was her trademark bow and then she notice the twins copied her bow but when they roses up they did a back flip and a small spin once they landed on the ground to get back in their place, then they gave her a teary smile.

"Tsuki, when we get strong enough...we will leave this village and look for you. So that we can help you in anyway we can." Daianira said.

"Yeah." Oula spoke up.

"Very well then. Now I must go. I am sure we will meet again." Tsuki said as she left the village.

"See you soon!" The twins yelled.

\\\\FF 8 years\\\\

"Crap~! why do you have to be asleep at a time like this!" Daianira Yells as she carrys her sister over her shoulder and runs threw the forest. She noticed that she is still being chased, but she soon sees a road up ahead. She jumps over a bush and onto the road only to find that their are people on the road. Thinking fast she keeps running, hoping that her pursuers keep following her. Taking a quick glance behind her she can still see that her pursuers are still after her. She started to pick up the pace and glancing aroung for a clear area to fight. She notice that one of her pursuers was starting to catch up. She headed for the first clearing that she spotted. After making it to the clearing she quickly ran to the other side of the clearing and hide her sister in the bushes. Once she was done she jogged mid-way to the center of the clearing. She stood their waiting for her pursuers, while waiting she was also trying to catch her breath. Soon 4 shadowy figures comes out of forest. All of them were Yugakure Ninja's and all of them were male.

"So you guys are from the Hidden Hot Springs Village. Hmmp! Look I didn't do it!" Daianira said with her hands up.

"Stop talking and just give up. We have orders to take you and your sister back to the boss." a guy said.

"Oi! I don't give a rats ass what your boss says. We're not going with you anywhere. So why don't you just act like a fly and buzz off!" Daianira said as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her arm acrossed her chest.

"Hmmp. We where going to go easy on you, but it looks like we are going to have to teach you a leason." the guy said.

"Awww! Thats to bad 'cause I'm not really in the mood to learn anything, But I am in the mood for a good fight." Daianira said as she stood in her fighting stance.

"Get Her!" the guy yelled. The first guy tried to punch her, but she used her hand to slap it down then with the same hand she did an upper cut and sent the guy flying. The second guy did a few hand signs and made a few clones of himself. They charged in with kunai's at hand. Daianira stood her ground and watched as the men came charging in. Dodgeing the first two attacks, Daianira made a few hand signs.

"Earth style: Heavenly Blossom!" Daianira shouted while slamming her hands on the ground. Suddenly spikes shoot out from the ground and the clones disappeard while the original was knock unconscious.

"Oww! Ow, ow, ow! My hands! I slammed my hands in a sticker patch!" Daianira yelled, she whined as she took the stickers out of her hands. She didn't notice that two of the ninja's comming from above and was tackled.

"What the FUCK! Oi get off me!" Daianira exclaim. She struggled to get the ninja's off her back. She stopped struggling once they put a kunai up to her sisters throat.

"Now you have just gone over the line." Daianira said in a dark tone. She was emitting a murderous aura. The Yugakure ninja's felt her murderous aura and froze in place once she glared at them. She started concentrating her chakra to her muscles, with a swift roll over she knocked over the two guys that were holding her down. She heads for the ninja with the kunai at her sisters neck and with a powerful swing of her hand, she delivered a swift back-hand. The Yugakure ninja was sent flying acrossed the field and into the two remaining conscious ninja's. Finally all of four of the ninja's are unconscious. Thinking quick Daianira tied up the ninja's and then went to check on her sister. After making sure her sisters neck was not cut, she finally spoke.

"I know your their. Come out and show your selfs." Daianira order. From the right side of the field, out came four people, three males and one female.

"State your names, Village, and why are you here." Daianira ordered.

"Yamanaka Ino, we are from the Hidden Leaf." A blonde girl stated.

"Nara Shikamaru" Stated a guy with the hair style of a pineapple.

"Akimichi Chouji" Said a guy with swirly marks on his cheeks.

"Sarutobi Asuma, and the reason why were here is because we saw you running and we were concerned." A guy said with a lit cigarette.

"..." Daianira glared at them, then she screamed in frustration and spoke again. "Are you telling me that I'm close to Konohagakure!" Daianira exclaimed.

"uh-Yeah, we are just an hour away from their." Asuma said.

" Por qu m ! c mo hizo consigo este muy lejos de Tanigakure!" Daianira yelled. The Leaf ninja's stared at her with a confused look.

" En lo que usted tipos que miran fijamente?" Daianira vociferated, while pointing at the Leaf ninja's.

"um what did you say?" The blonde girl asked.

"(sigh) Forget it. Look, thanks for your concern and all but right now I'm having a bad day. So if you can do me a favor and just answer one last question. Have any of you seen a female with cat ears and two tails? Oh and she looks like a twelve year old kid." Daianira asked. The Leaf ninja's just stared at her like she was crazy, except Asuma.

"You look like you know who I'm talking about." Daianira said while she pointed at him.

"..." Asuma kept quiet. Daianira was starting to get annoyed with the silent treatment that Asuma was giving her.

"Grrr! Look just tell me where you saw her and I will be on my merry way." Daianira said. Asuma just stared at her and kept quiet. Few minutes passed by and Daianira finally snaped.

"Dude if you don't tell me where she is then I'm going to have to get a little rough with all of ya." Daianira said with a creepy smile, that sent chills down the spins of the Leaf ninja's.

"Fuck I don't think I can do anymore attacks, I'm so tired! Why did I have to go and use most of my chakra on my last fight! And how can Oula still be asleep! Grrr! She needs to wake up already. I really don't feel like fighting! But I don't got a choice but to fight." Daianira thought to her self. With a small sigh, Daianira stood in a fighting stance.

"This is your last warning. Tell me where you saw her." Daianira said with a dark tone. When she didn't get answer from Asuma, she gave a heavy sigh and then she made a few hand signs.

"Earth style: Swamp pit!" Daianira exclaimed while she slammed her hands on the ground. The Leaf ninja's jumped off the ground and into a near by tree. Daianira started to gasp for air. She could hear the Leaf ninja's whisper, but she was to far away to hear them clearly. Staggering as she walked, she finally lost her balance and fell over on her back, still gasping for air. After a few minutes pasted by the Leaf ninja's jumped down from the trees with a confused look.

"I thought she was going to fight more then that." said the blonde.

"Yeah I thought so too." said pineapple head. The Leaf ninja's walked up to her slowly. As soon as they were right over her, Daianira's eye suddenly opened. Before they could reacted, they where sucked into the earth and the only thing that was stinking out was their heads. The only one that was able to react fast enough was Asuma, Daianira got up.

"Oi! I don't have all day! All I want to know is Where is TSUKI RIKIOU!" Daianira exclaimed. She was then suddenly hit on the back of her head by a tree branch.

"Owww! You Son Of A Bi-" she was cut off by another hit to the head.

"Hey what have I told you about your language in front of kids."

Daianira froze in her place once she heard a familiar voice.

"Ohh so your awake now?" Dainaira asked in a nervous voice.

"Well yeah I'm awake, how can I sleep with you always yelling and stuff. By the way whats going on?" Oula asked, she was in a forest green cheongsam with the designs in black, the slit stopped at her hips and underneath she was wearing black short.

"Well the thing is, they know where Tsuki is and they don't want to tell me where she is." Daianira said.

"Well did you ask them nicely?" Oula asked with a raised eye brow.

"um- You should already know the answer to that question." Daianira stated.

"Right this is you we are talking about." Oula said. She then sighed and spoke again. "I hope you guys are alright, I'm really sorry for what my sister has put you through. But you see we have a friend we are looking for and when ever we hear that someone knows something about her, we can't help but get over joyed. So can you guys tell us where she is? Pretty please!" Oula asked, while she gave them her puppy dog look.

"um these are not the ones that know where she is. Their team leader is the one who knows where she is." Daianira stated. Oula just stared at her.

"Then where is the leader?" Oula asked.

"Somewhere near by. I can still sense his chakra." Daianira said.

"(sigh) What is his name?" Oula asked with annoyance.

"Sarutobi Asuma" Daianira stated.

"Asuma! Come out here and tell me where is Tsuki Rikiou! If you don't then your squad will start to suffer." Oula said darkly.

"(sigh) Hey Asuma! Can you please come on out and-" Daianira was cut off by a barrage of shuriken's and kunai's, which impaled her and a cloud of dust formed around her once she fell.

"Daianira!" Oula exclaimed while taking a defensive stance. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and held it up in defense. Glancing around, Oula swiftly reached into her side pouch and grabbed a few smoke bombs. After taking one last glance around, she detonated the smoke bombs and in a graceful manner she slapped a Explosive tag on each of kids mouth.

"Asuma if you don't come out right now and tell me where Tsuki is, I will detonate the Explosive tags that are on these kids mouths!" Oula yelled. Once the clouds of smoke dissipated, Asuma was standing across the clearing with a grim look on his face.

"..."

"(sigh) well are you going to tell me where Tsuki is or not?" Oula asked.

"..." Asuma was still slient.

"Fine! If you wont talk, then I will just have to make you talk." Oula said as she took a fighting stance with a kunai in hand. Asuma had his Chakra imbedding Knuckle knives in his hands and ready for a fight. Oula was staring down Asuma and in a blink of an eye they where in the middle of the field fighting. With every slash and stab towards Asuma, they were blocked by Asuma with his knives. Sparks were sent flying as they fought. Thinking fast Oula did a round house kick but was easly blocked by Asuma's left forearm. Thinking fast Asuma quickly punched Oula in the gut that sent her flying acrossed the field and skidding on the ground.

"OW! That hurt! Its a good thing I have on my 'Speacial' training outfit." Oula complained in a childish manner. She pulled out some grass and twigs out of her hair. As soon as she was done getting the stuff out of her hair, she made a few hand signs and she murmured "Ooarashi" (Raging Storm). Slowly mist started to form around the battle field and soon the battle field was completely covered in a dark gray of cloud mist. Asuma was searching frantically for Oula, then suddenly he heard the sound of thunder echoed all around him. (A/N: Where there is thunder their is lightning.) Slowly taking a few cautious steps forward, Asuma held up his knuckle knives and trying to scan the area as far as he can. ASuma glanced left when he thought he saw a dark shadowy figuer but then quickly turned around to find a flying Oula with her fist extended outwards and aiming at Asuma's chest. Asuma knowing that he can't dodge her attack, crossed his arms over his chest and took the attack full force. A crack was heard once Oula impaled into Asuma's forearms, but that didn't stop Oula from her nexted attack. In a swift movement she grabbed his crossed arms and then she swung one of her legs backwards till it came crashing down on top of Asuma's shoulder blade. Jumping back Oula kept an emotionless face. Asuma fell to one knee but got right back up and still trying to keep his fists up, but he can only hold up one of his fist without flinching. More thunder was echoing all around them. From a distance Asuma heard someone say "Shurai" then lightning was starting to strike at the ground randomly. Asuma was trying to dodge the lightning as fast as he could.

Oula was jumping around the mist trying to look for Asuma when she accidentally back flipped into a tree with a loud thud. Getting up off the ground, Oula had her back up against the tree when she a heard the booming sound of thunder all around her. Taking a few steps aways from the tree, in fear that lightning might strick it with her still near it. A bright light flashed behind her and her eyes widen in greater fear that she is starting to lose control of her jutsu. Just befor she could despell the jutsu she was attacked by Asuma with his chakra imbedding knuckle knives. He slashed at her 4 time and said "Chakra Blade: Straight Line". Oula was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily, she was bleeding on her forearms and her outfit was cut up a little bit.

"Well this wont last much longer." Oula said aloud still trying to slow down her breathing. Asuma looked as if he was almost at his limit, but Oula knew that she was almost spent with all of her chakra.

Oula slowly stood up, she was trembling as she stood up with her fists up still wanting to fight. Asuma also put up his fist with his knuckle knives still on. Oula and Asuma stared eachother down looking for the slightest movement. As if by que lightning struck into the middle of the field and their appeared Daianira with a What-did-I-miss look on her face. Oula gave her a 'WTF' look, while Asuma started to make a few hand signs.

"Burnning Ash!" Asuma exclaimed as he spewed a dark cloud of ash from his mouth at the girls and then clicked his teeth together to start a spark. The cloud of ash exploded, the girls where caught in the explosion. The mist dissipated with the smoke from the explosion and their in the middle of the field was a scorched up crater. Asuma scanned the grounds for his team and he found his team still stuck in the ground. Asuma walked over to his team.

"Are you guys are right?" Asuma asked as he took off the Explosive tags that where still on.

"My legs are asleep, but other then that im fine." Shikamaru said.

"Im hungry." Chouji said.

"My hair is a mess, I bet my nails are dirty, and Im uncomfortable." Ino complained.

"So your team likes to complain. Well that sucks for you."

"Well its not that bad-" Asuma eyes widen as he realized the voice. He snapped his head around to find the twins standing with a smile on their face and act like they don't have an enemy in the world.

"Here let me help you with that." Daianira said as she used some of her chakra to release the three from the ground.

"Look we are SOOOO sorry about earlier. Let us introduce our selfs." Daianira said with sad puppy eyes.

"My name is Daianira Zavala."

"And my name is Oula Zavala." They did their bow by twisting their right hand above their sternum, the left hand sweeping gracefully out to their side while at the same time moving their left foot behind them so that they could do a small respectful bow, but it didn't end their, when they roses up they did a back flip and a small spin once they landed on the ground to get back in their place. It was then that Asuma realized the bow. Asuma's team was awe struck when they saw the twins bow.

"Oh! And my sister wants to make dinner for you guys if you like." Daianira said with a Happy-go-lucky tone.

"I think that would be nice, but I have a question." Asuma said.

"Sure, ask us whatever you like." Daianira said still in her happy tone.

"That bow, where did you learn that from?" Asuma asked.

"Oh! That! Well Tsuki showed it to us once and thats all we need to learn a cool greeting." Daianira said.

"Well I hate to intrude but I was wondering, what would guys like to eat?" Oula asked.

"um- Meat! Meat!" Daianira exclaimed as she thrust her fist into the air in excitement. Chouji mimicked Daianira. Ino wanted fish, Shikamaru didn't care, and Asuma wanted fish. Asuma offered to help with catching the fish and meat. Oula gladly took him up on his offer.

\\\\40 minutes later\\\\

Asuma and Oula came back with a lot of fish and four wild boars. Over the passed 40 minutes Daianira talked with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Hey Oula!" Daianira yelled.

"What?" Oula replyed.

"Why are you still wear your trainning outfit? Its torn from the back. Go change before you catch a cold." Daianira demanded.

"Fine, where did you put our stuff at?" Oula asked

"I moved them after you left to go get us some food. Its should be right about... HERE!" Daianira pick up their bags that where hidding behind a rock.

"Do you think you can fix my outfit?" Oula questioned.

"Yeah just bring it to me when your done changeing." Daianira said.

"Hey, whats so important about your trainning outfit?" Ino asked.

"Well its handmade by me, so of coures its important. But if you really want to know then when I fix my sister's outfit, I will let you wear it so you can see why we love it so much." Daianira said.

"Don't you have your own trainning outfit?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah what do you think Im wearing? Regular clothes? Heck no." Daianira said then giggled a little.

"Then what makes it so 'special'?" Shikamaru asked. Daianira just smiled at his question and just before she could answer his question, Oula was back. Oula gave her clothes to her sister, then left to finish cooking.

Daianira started to sow the fabric back together. Then once she was done, she stood up and motion for Ino to get up as well. Daianira told Ino something in a hush tone and Ino nodded her head and took the outfit and left. When she came back the outfit changed a little from what it was before, now it looked like a dark purple Aodai with a lighter shade of purple for the design. The slit stopped mid way on her thigh and underneath her outfit was a long black skirt that stopped bellow her knees. Her Aodai stopped at her knees, the sleeves were see-thru that stopped at her wrist with a design of flowers.

"So~ what does it do?" Ino asked.

"Im glade you asked! Here let me help you." Daianira said with a small smile. Ino gave her a questionable look. Daianira quickly got up and started to fix up her long blonde hair into a long braid.

"Ok! Now say 'I, Ino, here by want to train for as long as I can take it.' and while your saying that gather a little chakra." Daianira instructed. Ino nodded and did as she was told.

"I, Ino, here by want to train for as long as I can take it." Ino said while she concentrating on her chakra. The next thing she knew was the feelling of the cold hard ground as she fell to the ground. Asuma's team watched in shocked as Ino was on her back struggling to get up from her small body-like crater.

"Wha- Whats going on! It feels like I have a giant boulder on me!" Ino spoke as she still tried to get up.

"If you want to quit trainning then say 'I can't take it anymore.'" Daianira said.

"I can't take it anymore." Ino said. Once she said that the weight on her body was gone. Ino quickly took off the trainning outfit, luckly she had clothes on underneath.

"Would you guys like to try it?" Daianira asked the other teammates on Ino's team, but they shook their heads side to side. Ino handed the outfit back to Daianira.

"Everyone dinner is ready!" Oula called out and everyone quickly got up and sat on top of a picnic blanket. They saw all the food spread out for everyone to grab. Halfway thru dinner Daianiar spoke.

"Hey Choji."

"Hmm?"

"um- uh...I don't know how to put this, but I just wanted to say... Ah~! Fuck it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Hey wha- what are you doing! My FOOD!"

"The swirly marks that are on your cheeks are so~ BAD ASS!"

"DAIANIRA!"

"What? Ass is not a bad word its another way of saying donkey."

"..."

"OI! Quit staring at me!"

"um, Daianira can you stop hugging me."

"(Sigh) Fine. Oi Shikamaru. What are you staring at? Are you thinking about something?"

"I was wondering if anyone was ever going to tell Asuma that he has bird poo on his back."

"EWWW!"

"What! When did that happen?"

"Well I guess after we finish eating we will be leaving, Daianira and I still need to look for Tsuki."

"(sigh) And here I thaught we actually found a lead to her."

"Oh Asuma I almost forgot. May I see your arm."

"uh which one?"

"The one thats fractured."

"Sure, but what are you going to do?"

"I must fix what I break." Oula stated as she took Asuma's arm. She placed a hand ontop of his arm and a green glowing light started to form around her hand. She started to heal his fractured arm.

"All done."

"Thanks."

"Hey Oula, Im done eating how about you?"

"Yeah, Im done. We should get going."

"Wait. You guys should come with us. Maybe our Hokage knows something about Tsuki." Ino and Choji said simultaneously. The twins eyes widen, they looked at eachother.

"We would love to with you guys but its all up to Asuma." Oula said as she looked at Asuma, waiting for his decision. Daianira, being unpatient spoke up.

"Do you guys have a bounty station in your Village? If so then we will head on over their to turn in the four guys we have."

"Yeah we do have a bounty station in our village." Choji said.

"Great, then thats where we are going!" Daianira said with her Happy-go-lucky tone. She grab the four unconscious Yugakure ninja's and made sure that they where tied together before she started to drag them. Asuma and his team felt a little bad for them.

"Well what are we waiting for? The Hidden Leaf Village is not getting any closer." Daianira said. Asuma and his team lead the way.

~END of chapter 1~

* * *

><p>Por qu m ! c mo hizo consigo este muy lejos de Tanigakure! - Why me! how did with himself this very far from Tanigakure!<p>

En lo que usted tipos que miran fijamente? - What you guys staring at?

Xanime4lifeX - Just to let you guys know Asuma's attack (Chakra Blade: Straight Line) was not something I made up. I was finally able to play a Naruto game and that was one of his attacks. The game I played was Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. I hope everone like it! Im really bad at this stuff! lol but I hope you guys liked it.

Daianira - Xanime4lifeX dose not own Naruto!

Oula - Xanime4lifeX only owns us OC's. I just hate how we died.

Daianira - me too. Anyway read if you want to, review if you feel like it, but I hope you enjoyed reading!

Xanime4lifeX - Oh! and check out Narinu Narasu's story! Its called Immortal Chronicles: Tsuki Rikiou. The twins might appear more in her story (randomly).


	2. Ch: 2

Ch. 2

* * *

><p>"Hey cigarette. How much longer till we're their?" Daianira asked.<p>

Asuma assumed she is talking to him, he gave her a short answer. "Almost there."

"It's starting to get dark and we have been walking for about FIVE HOURS!" Daianira yell at the last part.

"We have not. Your just bored and besides we have been walking for about 23 minutes." Oula said in a all-knowing tone.

"Well I'm the only one carrying these heavy ass idiots." Daianira complained.

"Well if your going to complain about it, then let me carry some of them for you." Oula offered.

"No, if I do that then you would get half of the bounty." Daianira said.

"Aww~ you know me so well." Oula said. Asuma's team all had an anime style sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"Of course I know you so well, we're SISTERS for crying out loud!" Daianira said with a angry tone of voice.

"Quit crying out loud. If your going to yell at least sing or something." Oula said.

"um- Ok!" Daianira said with a happy tone. Taking a deep breath she started to sing and dance a little.

"I've told you this once before, can't control me

If you try to take me down you're gonna break

I feel you're every nothing that you're doing for me

I'm thinking, you oughta make your own way"

Daianira was starting to dance and point at random things then she started to sing again.

I stand alone inside

I stand alone

You're always hiding behind your so called goddess

So What? You don't think that we can see your face?

Resurrected back before the final falling

I'll never rest until I can make my own way

I'm not afraid of fading

I stand alone Feeling your sting down inside me I'm not dying for it

I stand alone Everything that I believe is fading

I stand alone inside

I stand alone." Daianira gave a small smile to her sister and then continued singing.

"And now it's my time {Now it's my time}" Oula sang the last four words, while her sister kept on sing.

"It's my time to dream {My time to dream}  
>Dream of the skies {Dream of the skies}<p>

Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me

And help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe

Breathe into me

I stand alone inside

I stand alone

Feeling your sting down inside me I'm not dying for it

I stand alone Everything that I believe is fading

I stand alone inside

I stand alone inside

I stand alone inside

I stand alone inside!"

Daianira finished her song and gave a small bow as her sister started to clap, then Asuma and his team started to clap. Daianira gave a big smile to everyone.

"Wow that was a very interesting song. Did you make that song up?" Ino asked.

"No I didn't make up that song it's from a band in my village." Daianira said.

"Really that's so cool!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh! Hey cigarette. How much longer~! These guys are really heavy." Daianira whined.

"(sigh) 10 more minutes and we will be able to see the gate of the village." Asuma said.

"Really sweet! Hey Oula race ya!" Daianira told her sister.

"What? No! I don't feel like racing." Oula said.

"First one to the gate doesn't have to make camp~!" Daianira offered.

"Deal!" Oula said as she shook her sister's hand.

"Oi! Can one of you guys say 'Go' for us?" Daianira asked.

"Why can't you do it?" Choji asked.

"Cause I might cheat if I'm the who has to say 'Go' and the same goes for Oula." Daianira stated.

"Oh~ well if that's how it is then Shikamaru should do it." Ino said and Choji agreed with her.

"Well will you help us out Pina Colada?" Daianira asked as she gave him her puppy pout look. Shikamaru sighed and made a line on the ground with a stick.

"Line up if your gonna race." Shikamaru said with a bored look on his face as the twins lined up and Ino.

"You want to race with us?" Daianira asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah this looks like it will be fun." Ino said with a smile, the twins gave Ino a smile of their own.

"Ready, Set, go." Shikamaru said with a bored tone. Oula and Ino took off at a fast pace while Daianira was behind them still dragging the four unconscious ninja's. Oula glanced at her sister and smiled. Daianira pissed off that she has to carry the four ninja's, gave her sister a pissed off look and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. Ino notice that Daianira grabbed a kunai, Ino then grabs a few shurikens. Oula notice that Ino grabbed a few shurikens and her sister had a kunai, she decided that she should take to the tree tops, but before she could Daianira threw her kunai at Oula, Oula grabbed something from her pouch. Oula tried to dodge to kunai but the kunai caught on the sleeve of her shirt and hit a near by tree.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt!" Oula exclaimed as she violently threw a hand full of Makibishi at Daianira, Daianira twirled the unconscious ninja's in the air while she avoided the on coming attack from Oula. Daianira flicked her wrist and down came the unconscious ninja's, towards Oula. Oula jumped out of the way and Ino, who was trying to avoid Oula's on coming landing, backed flipped all the way up to a tree branch. Daianira twisted in the air to avoid a tree branch and finally she landed on the ground.

"What was that about? I thought this was just a race." Ino spoke as she balanced herself on the tree branch she was standing on.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you that, this is how we race." Daianira said in Its-not-a-big-deal tone. Daianira shrugged her shoulders then took off running and leaving the girls behind, while still dragging the unconscious ninja's along with her.

"HEY!" Oula exclaimed as she dashed off to catch up to her sister. Ino followed right after Oula. Asuma, Shikamaru, and Choji just followed slowly hopping not to get into the cross fire.

-FF to 1/2 mile from Konoha Gates-

"I see it!" Daianira exclaimed as she dodged another attack from Ino then dodging another attack from her sister. "Hey this is so~ unfair! Ino why are you working with my sister when you can work with me." Daianira said.

"Well Oula said she will help me with my healing training, if I help her fight you." Ino said while she tried to attack again.

"Well I can help you with something too!" Daianira blocked her attacked with a counter attack to the back side of her leg. Ino fell backwards, Oula took this chance to attack Daianira from behind. Daianira knew Oula would do something like that, so she fell forwards on her hands and Oula was right behind her when she realized what Daianira was about to do. Daianira exclaimed "Jackass kick" as she used both her feet to kick Oula in the gut and sent her flying across towards Shikamaru and Choji. When Daianira got up she heard a loud audible crash and a few groans where heard after the crash. Daianira gave a innocent look towards Asuma's team and said in a sweetly innocent voice " Did I do that?" then she started to laugh as she took off running with the unconscious ninja's.

"DAIANIRA!" Oula and Ino exclaimed as Daianira kept on running towards the gates of Konoha. Daianira was stopped at the gate by two leaf ninja's.

"Halt! State your name and business for being here." asked the leaf ninja with gauze around his nose and the base of head. The other leaf ninja had his hair covering over his right eye. Daianira did a respectable bow.

"Daianira Zavala, I'm here to get the bounty on these four ninja's." she said in stern yet sweet voice. The two leaf ninja's stared at her for a brief moment then they heard someone yell.

"HEY! What the Fu-" The voice was cut off by a head butt from Daianira. The two leaf ninja's looked at her in bewilderment. The voice had came from one of captured ninja's but was swiftly silenced by Daianira. Daianira smiled at the leaf ninja's before she spoke.

"Anyways~ so can one of you tell me where I could find the collection office?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Uh- yeah is right down this road, its the pale white building with the words 'Collection Office' written on it." said the leaf ninja with his hair covering over is right eye.

"Oh! Thanks um-"

"Izumo! Izumo Kamizuki."

"Thanks Izumo! And Thanks um-"

"Kotetsu Hagane."

"Well Thank you Izumo and Kotetsu." Daianira said then did a respectable bow and left with the unconscious ninja's.

-18 minutes later-

Asuma was carrying Ino on his back while Shikamaru and Choji helped Oula walk. When they reached the gates they were greeted with a barrage of question from Izumo and Kotetsu. Asuma told them not to worry about it. Asuma and the group walked down the road to the collection office but was suddenly stopped by a familiar laugh that caught their attention. The laughter was coming from Ichiraku Ramen. Oula pushed off Choji and Shikamaru and walked right up to the person who was laughing and tapped her on the shoulder. The person stopped laughing and turned around slowly to see Oula was pissed off. Daianira jumped up and offered her a chair to sit in. Oula sat down but she never took her eyes off Daianira.

"Hey Asuma are you and your team hungry?" Daianira asked in a nervous tone. Before Asuma could answer Daianira continued, "My treat." Choji yelled with excitement as he found himself a seat. Asuma set Ino in a chair and tried to wake her up as Shikamaru found a seat next to Choji. Ino woke up and looked at everyone like what-did-I-miss and Shikamaru told her what she missed. While Shikamaru talked to Ino Asuma in the only seat left which was next to Oula. Daianira gave Teuchi some money before anyone ordered and told him that this is as much as she had and that she doesn't want to pay any more then what she gave him. Then Daianira got up and walked over to Choji and told him something, Choji nodded his head and began to order his food. Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma ordered as well, then Daianira ordered. Oula was last to order. Everyone got their bowls of ramen and started to eat while Daianira talked to Teuchi for a little bit about ramen and random things.

-1 hour later-

"Ahhh! I'm stuffed!" said Ino with a half empty bowl of ramen sitting in front of her.

"Me too! Hey gramps that was the best ramen I have ever had!" Daianira exclaimed with a big grin.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." said Choji as he smiled while he pat his stomach.

"Yeah same here." said Shikamaru in his lazy tone.

"That was great ramen." Asuma said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it till Daianira grabbed it and snapped in half.

"No smoking at the table." Daianira said.

"Oh sorry." Asuma said with an animated sweat drop.

"No worries, anyways I guess now should be a good time to see the Hokage." Daianira said with a smile.

"Yeah now would be a good time to go see the Hokage." Asuma said as he and his team got up.

"Oh! I almost forgot gramps can you give me my bag back. Please!" Daianira asked nicely. Teuchi nodded and handed her a purple gift bag. Daianira said thanks and left with group. Asuma lead them to the Hokage tower and he knocked on a door. He opened the door when he heard 'come in' the group walked in and Asuma closed the door behind them. All they could see was stacks and stacks of paperwork everywhere. Oula spotted a desk behind the stacks of paperwork and saw a blonde haired woman. Daianira notice that Oula found something interesting to look at, she followed her line of sight and saw the blonde hair woman. Asuma said something about they're here to give their report about their mission and the woman told him to continue. But before Asuma could say anything the twins beat him to it.

"ARE THOSE REAL!" The twins exclaimed in unison. The room was quite and the tension in the room was extremely high.

"uh Lady Tsunade these are the Zavala twins. I was about to introduce you." Asuma stated as he pointed at the twins. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see two identical girls standing next to each other. Tsunade looked at Asuma for a better explanation and he told her how he meet the twins. By the time Asuma was done explaining Tsunade looked like she could use a drink. Daianira walked up to Tsunade's desk and then placed the purple gift bag on top of her work. Tsunade looked at the bag then looked at Daianira for an answer.

"This is a very special gift from the Zavala's to you. Please accept our gift." Daianira spoke in a soothing voice. Tsunade grabbed the bag and began to take out the tissue paper when she let out a gasp. Asuma asked Lady Tsunade what's wrong, while Daianira smiled as Tsunade pulled out a tall bottle of Sake.

"Its just... Sake?" Asuma asked questioningly.

"Its not just any Sake its Otokoyama Sake! Its a rare type of sake, it is said that even the rich can't have it." Tsunade said corrected him with excitement.

"That's right. Oh Lady Tsunade my sister has a gift for you to." Daianira said. Oula gave Daianira an odd look. Then Daianira spoke again. "Did you leave your gift in your bag again?" Oula tilted her head, then she finally understood what Daianira was saying. Oula grabbed her bag and took a quick look inside. When she found a sliver gift bag she handed it to Lady Tsunade. Tsunade took out the gray tissue paper and gasped again, she pulled out another bottle of Sake.

"We could not decide on which Sake to give you, so we got both." Daianira said in a Happy-go-lucky tone.

"What is this one called?" Asuma asked.

"Koshino Omachi" Tsunade said as she stared at her new bottles of sake.

"Yup! You sure know your Sake." Daianira stated.

"Well Lady Tsunade if you don't mind me and my sister will sit outside while Asuma debrief his mission. When he is done we would like to talk to you. If that's ok?" Daianira asked. Tsunade nodded her head in agreement and the twins left the room to sit in the waiting room.

-10 minutes later-

The twins where in the front of the desk of the Hokage. Tsunade was admiring the bottles of sake. Oula was the first to speak.

"Lady Tsunade we have come here to ask you a few important questions." Tsunade looked away from the sake to look at Oula and Daianira.

"Continue." Tsunade said as she gave them her full attention.

"First, Do you know-" Oula was cut off by Daianira.

"Are those real?" she said boldly while pointing at her chest. Oula smacked the back of Daianira head and scolded her for pointing.

"Yes they are real." Tsunade said.

"As I was asking, Do you know who Tsuki Rikiou is and where we might find her?" Oula asked.

"I know of her, but if you want to know what I know of her then you both will have to go through some trials." Tsunade stated. The twins glanced at each other before they spoke.

"Sounds reasonable." They said in unison.

"Very well, meet me at the village's gates tomorrow at 700 hours." Tsunade said.

"What! Seven in the morning!" Daianira complained. Oula slapped her hand over Daianira mouth and she put her into a head lock.

"Its fine, we will be there. Good day Lady Tsunade." Oula said and did with a quick respectable bow then dragged her sister out of the room. Oula continued to drag her sister till they where outside the building. Daianira glared at her sister for a brief moment till she saw a familiar pineapple shaped hair style walk towards them.

"Pina Colada!" Daianira exclaimed as she waved her hand in the air. Shikamaru waved back and walked up to the twins.

"Hey what's up?" Daianira asked.

"Asuma sent me here to find out where you guys are going to stay and I'm supposed to show you around the village." Shikamaru said.

"Well we are just about to go make camp right now, do you want to come along." Oula asked. Shikamaru just shrugged before he nodded his head and they all headed towards the gates of the village. Daianira waved at Izumo and Kotetsu. They walked along side the wall of the village till they came to a clearing and stopped.

"This looks like a good spot to set up camp." Daianira said. Oula nodded her head and asked Shikamaru to stand back. The twins started to make hand signs till they finally slam their hand on the ground and a small hole was made.

"Done!" Daianira said while trying to catch her breath. Oula threw their stuff down the hole then jumped down right after. Once Daianira caught her breath she asked if Shikamaru wanted to check the place out and he said sure. Daianira jumped down then Shikamaru jump down right after her. Inside was what looked like the living room with two different hallways with few doors on them. Oula grabbed her things and went into a random room. Daianira was setting up a few collapsible chairs.

"Hey Pina Colada, wait here I will be right back." Daianira said as she grabbed some of her stuff and went into a random room. Shikamaru sat in chair waiting for the twins to come back out. Oula was the first to leave her random room, she was dress in gray pants and an orange shirt. Oula hair was straight and placed behind her ears. Daianira left her random room next, she had on blue jeans shorts with a few embroidering that resemble a fight scene with stick men and a lime green shirt with the sleeves torn off the design on the shirt also resembled a fight scene with stick men.

"Ok lets go and tour the village." Daianira said as she climbed the ladder to get out of their new place. Oula nodded and followed after, with Shikamaru after her. Shikamaru lead the girls around the village, he showed them the best places to shop and the cheapest place to eat out. He showed them the training grounds and then walked them back towards their camping ground, but they decided that they would grab a bite to eat somewhere.

"So~ where should we eat at?" Daianira asked.

"I feel like eating Bar-b-que." Oula stated.

"Well their is a Bar-b-que place down this street." Shikamaru said in his bored tone.

"Then lets go there." Daianira said. Shikamaru lead the twins to the Bar-b-que place and they ordered. Daianira noticed a poster on the wall and a kid handing out flyers, she grabbed a flyer and read it. Daianira let out a gasp that caught Oula's and Shikamaru's attention.

"Their doing a Karaoke night and its tonight!" Daianira said with excitement. Oula rolled her eyes knowing that she would be dragged into her sister craziness. Daianira darted towards the sign-up sheet and wrote down her and her sister's name and she also wrote down Shikamaru's name. She skipped back to her seat with a big smile on her face. Oula did not like her sister's sweetly innocent smile and Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow at her antic's. Daianira finally spoke.

"I signed us up for three songs." Daianira said happily.

"Why would you do that." Oula said with an emotionless tone.

"Cause it would be fun if all of us sing." Daianira replied.

"Wait! What do you mean 'all of us'?" Oula and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Well I figured if Pina Colada sang with us, it would make more people want to sing and have fun." Daianira said simply. Oula and Shikamaru stared at her for a good long minute, but broke their stare when they heard their names being called out. Daianira exclaimed then took off towards the stage. Oula and Shikamaru walked up to the stage while giving Daianira a mean look. Daianira let Shikamaru pick the three songs, since the girls knew mostly all the songs they had there. They stood in a line with Oula in the middle, Shikamaru on her right, and Daianira on Oula's left. They had their backs facing the people, Oula and Daianira told Shikamaru to 'Just go with the flow' when it comes to dancing. Then the music started to play and Daianira turned around to face the crowd of people and started to sing. (A/N: oula's verse will be marked _like this_ and shikamaru's verse will be marked **like this **and Daianira's verse will be plain.)

"I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life"

Oula turned around and sang.

"_I told the world one day, I would pay it back_

_say it on tape and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back_

_but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that_

_Y'all starting to creep in, everyday it's just so gray and black_

_Hope, I just need a ray of that_

_'Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for'em_

_they just say it's whack, they don't know what dope is_

_and I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this_

_all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest_

_you picked me up, breathing life in me, I owe my life to you_

_but it just dawned on me, you lost a son_

_see this light in you, it's dark_

_let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you_

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue_

_'cause me and you were like a crew_

_I was like your sidekick, you gon'either wanna fight me_

_when I get off this fucking mic or you gon' hug me_

_but I'm not an option, there's nothing else I can do 'cause_"

"I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life"

"_It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas_

_you say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled_

_'cause that shit I hear is crazy but you're either getting lazy_

_or you don't believe in you no more_

_seems like your own opinion's not one you can form_

_can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself_

_second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help_

_like I'm your leader, you're supposed to fucking be my mentor_

_I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are_

_it was you who believed in me_

_when everyone was telling you don't sign me_

_everyone at the label, let's tell the truth_

_you risked your career for me, I know it as well as you_

_nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy Dre_

_I'm crying in this booth_

_you saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours_

_but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more_

_but I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me_

_get Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake_"

"I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

bring me back to life

bring me back to life

bring me back to life

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life"

"**It literally feels like a lifetime ago**

**but I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though**

**you walked in, yellow jumpsuit, whole room, cracked jokes**

**but once you got inside the booth, told you like smoke**

**went through friends, some of them I put on**

**but they just left, they said they was riding to the death**

**but where the fuch are they now, now that I need them**

**I don't see none of them, all I see is slim**

**fuck all you fair-weather friends, all I need is him**

**fucking backstabbers**

**when the chips were down, you just laughed at up**

**now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of the aftermath, fagots**

**you gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?**

**you can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots, and the cracker's ass**

**little crackerjack beat, making wack mass**

**backwards producers, I'm back bastards**

**one more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving**

**I'll guarantee they scream, Dre don't leave us like that man 'cause**"

"I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life."

As soon as Daianira finished her verse everyone in the restaurant started to clap and cheer. Daianira was smiling brightly with Oula and Shikamaru just had on a smirk. Daianira, Oula, and Shikamaru all gave a slight bow right before their next song came on. This time Shikamaru stood in the middle while Oula was on his right and Daianira on his left. The next song they sing will be 'Love the way you lie - Eminem ft. Rihanna', the twins will sing in unison for Rihanna's verse and Shikamaru will sing Eminem's verse.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie"

The twins were dancing like they were in a play. Then Shikamaru started to sing and follow their dancing gesture towards this song.

"**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

**High off of love, drunk from my hate,**

**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate**

**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**

**She fucking hates me and I love it.**

**Wait! Where you going?**"

The twins pretented to leave Shikamaru.

"I'm leaving you"

Shikamaru grabbed their sholders.

"**No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.**

**Here we go again**

**It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great**

**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**

**But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped**

**Who's that dude? I don't even know his name**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**

**I guess I don't know my own strength**"

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie"

Befor Shikamaru sang he pointed towards the crowd in a random direction.

"**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe**

**When you're with 'em**

**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**

**Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em**

**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em**

**You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em**

**Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them**

**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em**

**Throw 'em down, pin 'em**

**So lost in the moments when you're in them**

**It's the rage that took over it controls you both**

**So they say you're best to go your separate ways**

**Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday**

**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**

**Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her**

**Next time you show restraint**

**You don't get another chance**

**Life is no Nintendo game**

**But you lied again**

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

**Guess that's why they call it window pane**"

The twins did a front flip over Shikamaru and they started to sing once they landed.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie"

Shikamaru looked at the twins and sang his verse.

"**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

**But your temper's just as bad as mine is**

**You're the same as me**

**But when it comes to love you're just as blinded**

**Baby, please come back**

**It wasn't you, baby it was me**

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk**

**I told you this is my fault**

**Look me in the eyeball**

**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall**

**Next time. There won't be no next time**

**I apologize even though I know its lies**

**I'm tired of the games I just want her back**

**I know I'm a liar**

**If she ever tries to fucking leave again**

**Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

**I'm just gonna**"

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie"

They took a bow as they heard everyone cheer and clap, but they quickly stood in a line again with Daianira in the middle and Shikamaru on her left and Oula on her right.  
>(AN: this next song is 'Hear me now' by Hollywood Undead, not many people know this song.)  
>Oula's verse will be <em>like this<em>, Shikamaru's verse will be **like this**, and Daianira verse will be plain.

"**As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**

**I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.**

**I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.**

**But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.**

**Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change**

**Always a part of me, until the very last day.**

**Where to go from here? What road to travel on?**

**I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong.**

**Will I try to have the will to be alive?**

**Will I try because I've never seen the light?**

**Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,**

**You spent your whole life taking the best of me**"

"Where'd you go? Where's your home?

How'd you end up all alone?

Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound.

Hard to breathe, when you're underground.

Can you hear me now? Hear me now"

"_How long can I keep pretending to be?_

_That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me._

_Heaven will open up if I live on my knees._

_A man of many words, but a man of few deeds._

_Walking these streets, so absent of hope_

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home._

_Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way._

_Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame._

_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight._

_When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night._

_Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by._

_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life._"

"Where'd you go? Where's your home?

How'd you end up all alone?

Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound.

Hard to breathe, when you're underground.

Can you hear me now? Hear me now"

Daianira pointed at the crowd still singing.

"Look into my eyes and I see

What do I see? Nothing at all

Take another look around me

What do I see? Nothing at all"

They started to do a quick fight sceen that end with Daianira ducking the on coming puches from Shikamaru and Oula. Which caused them, Oula and Shikamaru, to knock eachother out. Daianira stood back up and sang again and once Oula and Shikamaru got up they sang back up.

"Where'd you go? Where's your home?

How'd you end up all alone?

Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound.

Hard to breathe, when you're underground.

Can you hear me now? Hear me now"

Daianira did a quick back flip right befor she sang her last part.

"Can you hear me? Hear me"

The crowd was quiet for a moment, but then they started to clap and cheer. Daianira waved at everyone before she got off the stage. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked of the stage and Oula just gave everyone a small smile right before she got off the stage. By the time they reached their table a waitress came and gave them their food. Once they were finished they paid for the bill and left.

"Alright Pina Colada. Its getting late and we have to get up early. We will see you tomorrow." Daianira said tiredly and Oula nodded her head with agreement. After they said their goodbyes they left in different directions.

-Next Morning outside the gates-

"I'm Sleepy!" Daianira whined. Daianira and Oula was wearing their trainning outfits. Daianira's outfit was a sliver cheongsam with the design of stick figures fighting. Oula's outfit was a iridescent aodai with the design of birds and butterflies. Oula just ignored her and kept on reading her book, but she soon stop her reading once Tsunade arrived.

"Alright follow me." Tsunade said as she walked off towards the training ground. The twins nodded and followed her. As soon they arrived at the training ground Tsunade started to explain what they had to do just to gain her trust.

"You two will be doing four trails," Tsunade started, "the first trail will be a Battle Royal. The second trail will be a secret mission, the third trial will depend on your ability, and finally your fourth trial is the most _important_ trail of them all its a _very_ top secret mission." The twins nodded their heads in approval and Tsunade started to speak again. "Now these are the rules so listen up. You two will fight 100 ANBU hand to hand. Once you pin them or Knock them all out the trial will end and you can start on your next trail." The twin nodded their head in agreement again but Daianira raised her hand and Tsunade nodded for her to speak.

"I hope you don't mind, but when will this trail start and are we allowed to use our jutsu's?" Daianira asked.

"I'm so~ glade you asked cause (snaps her fingers) it starts now." Tsunade said with a smirk as 100 ANBU appeared in the clearing. The twins were surrounded by the ANBU as they stood back-to-back. Tsunade spoke again, "And you can't use your jutsu's."

The twins stood in their fighting stance ready for the on coming fight. Everything was quiet as the ANBU inched closer to the twins. Oula nugged Daianira's shoulder with her's in order to communicate between eachother. Daianira cleared her throat then cracked two of her knuckles before she started to put her hair up in a pony tail. Oula rubbed her foot in the dirt then made a siffing noise right before she started to put her hair up into a pony tail. Before the twins could finish putting their up they were attacked by the ANBU, the twins quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. As soon as the twins got up they started to block every attack that came their way with their legs and elbows. Once Daianira finished putting up her hair in her unnatural style way, while Oula copyed Daianira's style. Blocking a few more attacks Daianira blocked a punch that was aimed for her abdomen, she grab an ANBU's arm and spun the ANBU around to knock every ANBU near her, then she tosses the ANBU.

Oula stopped blocking once she finished putting up her hair and she started to fight back. She counterattack an ANBU's attack and sent him flying with two puches to the chest. Oula sensed someone behind her and turned around to block the attack. Waiting for the right momment Oula struck back with a powerful kick to the side of ANBU's head in turn the ANBU was sent tumbbleing across the field into a few other ANBU's. Oula quickly did a back filp in order to avoid a few Shurikens, while she was in mid flip she tossed a few Makibishi around and she made sure that she didn't land on any Makibishi. The surrounding ANBU were cautiously getting passed the Makibishi to attack Oula. While the ANBU were busy trying to get close to Oula some of them tossed Kunai's, Senbon's, and Shuriken's. Oula deflected them while staying in one spot, everytime she deflected something it was sent back at the ANBU with double the speed and strenght. The ANBU's had to dodged the flying objects and while the ANBU's were dodging Oula was gathering chakra in her fist's.

Daianira notice what Oula was doing and started to go for the knock out blows on the ANBU's. Daianira raised her arms up in a Y formation and attacked near by ANBU. She used her arms like they were wips and she went for vitals spots on the body to knock the opponents out.

Oula made an noise that was similar to a howling wolf and Daianira simply mimicked Oula. which caught most of the ANBU off guard and the twins took it apon them selfs to attack the stun ANBU's and took down 35% of the ANBU's. Oula was caught off guard by three ANBU's and was hit by all three of them in which it caused her to lose her blance. Oula fell on top of a near by ANBU, thinking fast she put the ANBU into a head-lock and the ANBU quickly past out.

Daianira yelped in pain when a Kunai flew past her abdomen and cut her. An ANBU took this as a chance to attack Daianira, the ANBU grabbed her arm and twisted it till was behind her back and wrapped an arm around her neck. The ANBU held her still while other ANBU's attacked her, while she was being attacked she was trying to think of a way to break the hold. Some the ANBU's told her to give up but Daianira just ignored them and just took all their attacks. When she figured out how to break free of the hold she just had to wait for the right momment to break it. Thats when three ANBU's came in for an attack but Daianira broke the hold on her when she simply bit the arm of the ANBU that was holding on to her. When the ANBU loosen his grip she elbow him in the ribs with her free arm and made the ANBU loosen more of his grip on her arm. Daianira quickly grabbed the ANBU's arm that was barly around her neck and twisted it all the way to his back, she then grabbed the back of his neck to keep him still. The on coming ANBU's could not stop their attack and they attacked the defenseless ANBU head on. After the ANBU attacked the other ANBU she swiftly kneed the ANBU in the back and then released him with a powerful toss.

Oula was caught off guard and was under a pile of ANBU. Oula was trying to squirm out of the pile but to no avail, she gave up on squirming out and choose to take another route. She was concentrating most of her chakra to her muscle's and with a loud yell, she tossed all of the ANBU's off of her. Daianira heard her yell and finished the ANBU's she was fighting and then came running toward Oula. Oula was low on chakra and Daianira was almost as low as her.

"Hey I don't think we can last much longer, we need to finish this quick." Daianira wishperd to Oula. Oula just nodded her head in agreement. Daianira scanned around to find out how many ANBU's where left befor she spoke to Oula again. "Their are only 29 ANBU's left. You take 14 and I will take the last 15." Daianira wishperd again and Oula nodded again. Once the twins where ready they took off towards their targets. Daianira attacking for the K.O. and Oula just attacking.

-5 minutes later-

"Lady Tsunade we're finished!" Daianira said with excitement. Oula just gave Daianira a mean look, she was to tired to yell at her sister for being so loud.

"Excellent. Now for the second trail-" Tsunade was cut off.

"What! Wait, wait, wait, hold on. Befor you continue can we _please_ get a break?" Daianira asked in a pleading manner.

"I can't see why not, but make it quick so you can start the next trail." Tsunade said calmly.

"Thanks." Daianira said as she walked over to Oula, to giver a chakra pill. Tsunade called for a few medical ninja squad. After Oula and Daianira ate the chakra pill, they walked over to Tsunade.

"Thanks for the break, we are ready for the second trail." Oula said with a small smile.

"Alright, now for your second trail. I have a scroll with a mission writen in it." Tsunade stated as she took out a scroll and handed to the twins. Oula took the scroll and gave it a quick read befor she destroyed it with fire.

"We will leave once we grab a few things." Oula told Tsunade.

"Very well." Tsunade said right befor she disappeared.

-back at camp-

"So what do we have to do for this mission?" Daianira asked curiosity.

"We will be going to the Sand Village to do a mission for them." Oula said shortly.

"(sigh) Well we should leave at night so that the heat wont have any effect on us." Daianira suggested.

"Lets start walking now and take a break at the border. We can run at night, how dose that sound?" Oula offerd. Daianira nodded her head in agreement. The twins climb out of their camp and once they were out they made a few hand signs to hide their under ground camp. The twins set off walking towards the Sand village with only a few things with them.

"We will have to go through the River country to get to the Sand village. Their we will meet the Kazekage and he will tell us our mission." Oula said as she looked at her map.

"K, so if we have to go through the River country then lets pick up the pace a little." Daianira suggested with a goffy smile. Oula just rolled her eyes and complied with a jump towards the tree tops and Daianira followed right after her.

-outskirts of River country-

"All right lets take a break right here." Oula said.

"Sounds good." Daianira sat on the ground and looked towards the setting sun as Oula checked her bag for her dried meat. Oula handed Daianira some of the dried meat right befor she sat down. Few hours pasted by, the was fully set and the only thing in the sky was the stars and a full moon.

"Alright, lets get going." Oula commanded. Daianira got up just as Oula got up and they left towards Suna Village. By the time they made it to the village it was morning. Oula notice that their was someone at the entrance of the village. He was wearing the usal sand ninja outfit, once he saw the twins he started to wave at them. The twins walked right up to the sand ninja.

"You are the twins that Lady Tsunade sent on here behalf?" he asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade sent us here for a mission that the Kazekage asked of her." Oula stated with an all-business look and Daianira just stood beside her with the same look on her face. The sand ninja nodded in understandment look, he told them to follow him to the Kazekage office. The twins nodded and followed right after the sand ninja. Minutes later the twins were in front of the Kazekage, the girls did a small respectable bow.

"So Lady Tsunade sent you two for this mission?" Kazekage asked.

"Yes sir." Oula said as she reached for Daianira, so she could put her into a headlock and cover her mouth. Oula Knew that Daianira was going to say somthing stupid. The Kazekage raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Sorry sir, but if I don't do this she might say something insulting. Its a bad habit of hers, please for give her if she say anything insulting." Oula told the Kazekage as she held Daianira, but Daianira broke free from her grip.

"Raccoon!" Daianira exclaimed with excitement. The Kazekage eye was twitching and Oula smacked the back of Daianira head while apologizing to the Kazekage.

"OI! That hurt! I can't help it when I have an outburst like that." Daianira said as she rubbed the back of her head innocently.

"Don't 'OI' me young lady." Oula scolded. Daianira rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand," Kazekage started. "You two will be accompanying 2 Jounin's. Temari and Kankurou. One of them will have your mission scroll, you must meet them at the dango shop thats right down the street." Daianira raised her hand and the Kazekage nodded for her to speak.

"What do they look like? I mean Temari and Kankurou." Daianira asked with her head tilted to the side. The Kazekage took a momment to think befor he spoke.

"Temari has sandy blond hair and its put into two low pig tails and two high pig tails. Kankurou has purple paint on his face and wears a lot of black."

"Oh! And one more question. Whats your name?" Daianira asked but soon after the question she was smacked on the back of her head by Oula. Oula was tell her that she was being rude. The Kazekage raised his hand to silence the twins.

"Its Gaara."

"Well its nice to meet you Gaara. We will finish this mission befor you know it." Daianira said with loopsided grin, Gaara nodded and then twins bowed in unison then left and headed for the dango shop. The twins came to a stop when they saw a girl fiting Gaara's discription and a guy standing next to her was a guy fitting Gaara's other discription. Daianira thaught of an evil idea and quickly told Oula her plan. The twins were sharing identical grins and Daianira started to put her plan into action, leaving Oula to hid somewhere near. Daianira walked right up to Temari and Kankurou and '_accidentally_' bumped into them, after she apologized to them she slowly walked away. Daianira counted to 10 and once she reached 7 she heared the sand siblings yelling after her. Daianira started to run through the crowd, she then notice Oula dress like her and decided to lose the sand siblings in the crowd, while having Oula take her place. The sand siblings lose Daianira but spots what look like her on the roof tops jumping from roof to roof. Oula was leading the sand siblings to an open area, Oula notice that the sand sibling had their eyes on her and that Daianira was ready in th middle of the open area. Oula flipped off a roof and fell between two buildings. The sand siblings finally took their eyes off the roofs, they glance ahead of themselfs but to only find Daianira standing their as if nothing happend.

"Hey you, give us back our scroll!" Temari yelled as she pointed a accusing finger at Daianira. Daianira tilted her head to the side and gave them a confused look.

"We know its was you that took it, you were the only one to bump into us." Kankuror explained with a slight angry tone. Daianira just tilted her head to the other side and acted as if she still didn't know what they were talking about. Just as she was about to leave she was stopped by brown haird puppet with three eyes. Daianira just stared at it with an emotional face, but on the inside she was like 'WTH! where did that thing come from!'. Without any warranings earth shot up from the ground and creating a few pillar's in random areas. Daianira figured this was her chance to attack, as she punchend the puppet accrosed the opened area she hid behind a pillar. Kankurou started to pull his puppet back with his chakra strings as Temari glances around her surroundings.

"Oi! Are you looking for me?" Daianira asked as she simply walk out from the pillar she was hidding behind and behind another pillar. The sand siblings looked at the pillar Daianira was hidding behind and right befor they were about to attack they saw Daianira (Oula) walked around one pillar and hid behind another pillar. The siblings gave each other confused lookes as to what they just saw.

"Hey, I'm over here." Daianira said as she walked around a pillar and hidding behind another.

"Or maybe I'm over here." Daianira (Oula) said as she cart-wheeled past a few pillars and stopping behind a pillar. Kankurou smirked as if he figure out her 'trick'.

"Your just useing a clone to do that." Kankurou stated. Daianira walked out from behind a pillar with laid-back expression.

"Oh~ do you now?" Daianira hummed out with a sly smile, she then tiled her head to the side and spoke. "Well I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not useing a clone. I'm just able to appear over their without much effort or chakra." The sand siblings gave her a look of disbelief and to which she raised an eye brow. "I can see that ya'll don't beleive me, so I will show you proff." Daianira said with an annoyed tone as tore off her left sleeve. Daianira slowly walked behind a pillar and then she (oula) reappeared on the far right side of the field, left sleeve still gone. The sand siblings gave a slight shocked expression, but they tried to hid them with an emotionless expression.

Kankurou was getting annoyed with the girl, so without any warring he sent out his puppet with the three eyes to attack a pillar. Kankurou smirked when she heard a yelp and out came the real Daianira.

Daianira was dodged the on-comming attacks from the puppet, but she was having a hard time avoiding the attacks. Oula stood still, as if she couldn't see the fight.

"Oi! what the hell! What did I ever do to you?" Daianira yelled as she dodged a few more attacks. Oula just glanced at Daianira and gave a small sigh.

"Hey Puppet Fucker! stop attacking me! so I can explain something!" Daianira yelled as she kicked the puppet in the chest, the puppet was sent skidding across the field. Temari brought out her giant fan and without too much of a stuggle she used her giant fan to blow a gust of wind towards Daianira. Daianira was too busy watching the fallen puppet to notice the on-coming attack. The whirlwind attacked Daianira from behind and she screamed out in pain. The whirlwind grew bigger and bigger, til Daianira was high up in the air. Then the whirlwind disappeared and Daianira came crashing down, all was heard was a back breaking crack.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger<em>

Xanime4lifeX - Excuses me for my bad grammer at the end _if_ their is any. Anyways I love a good cliffhanger, don't you?

Oula - no and where have you been?

Xanime4lifeX - Hey I have been very busy trying to find internet at my grandparents house _AND_ I have been doing a lot of errands for them.

Oula - Well thats a good enough excuses for not updating so fast. *Glares at Xanime4lifeX*

Xanime4lifeX - -.- Your so mean. Well what ever. Oh! and to deebo123456789, Hopefully the Akatsuk will show up in the next chapter.

Oula - Xanime4lifeX DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO! She only owns the idea for this story and her OC's.

Xanime4lifeX - Hey anyone who is still reading this, read if you want to, review if you feel like it, but I hope you enjoyed reading! OH! and thanks for the reviews everyone!

Oula - Oh and just so everyone knows, Xanime4lifeX had a hard time figureing out which songs to use in this chapter. She kept on complaining about how hard it is to find any songs from the top of her head that don't relate to anthing too hi-tech form our modern day world.

Xanime4lifeX - HEY! Your not suppossed to tell them that.

Oula - So if you can think of a song thats not too hi-tech, then please let Xanime4lifeX know in a review. Please and Thank you. Bye-Bye!


	3. Ch:3

**Deidara**:Notice:_**OI! If your looking for Romance and Seriousness, then you're looking in the wrong fanfic.  
>But if you're looking for Violence, Action, Humor, <span>and<span> Randomness then you came to the right story!**_:End of Notice:

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

Recap

Temari brought out her giant fan and without too much of a struggle she used her giant fan to blow a gust of wind towards Daianira. Daianira was too busy watching the fallen puppet to notice the on-coming attack. The whirlwind attacked Daianira from behind and she screamed out in pain. The whirlwind grew bigger and bigger, until Daianira was high up in the air. Then the whirlwind disappeared and Daianira came crashing down, all that was heard was a back breaking crack.

End Recap

It was silent as the cloud of dust started to blow away from Daianira. As soon as the cloud of dust blew away and everyone could see, all they saw was Daianira laying on the ground. Oula eyes widened at the site of her sister and she sprinted towards Daianira, but was stopped by Kankurou's puppet. Oula eye twitched at the site of the three eyed puppet. Temari jogged towards Daianira lifeless body, but once she reached Daianira's body all she found was a substitute doll.

"You looking for me." a voice spoke from behind her in a angry tone. Temari turned around, but only to find that nobody was behind her.

"Your looking the wrong way, I'm over here." said the voice in a taunting manner. Temari swung her fan around, hoping to hit however is talking.

"Nah-nah-nana-bo-bo You can't hit me. Hell you can't even find me" the taunting voice said as Temari gets mad. Temari finally snaps and starts swinging in random direction bring up dust and debris.

Oula was fighting the three eyed puppet, when a cloud of dust and debris clouded her vision as it surrounds her. Closing her eyes, in order to protect her eyes from the dust. Oula heard a noise from the right and she quickly jumped out of the way as Kankurou's puppet attacked the spot in which Oula was in. Keeping her eyes close she tried to listen for the next attack. Hearing a rattling sound from above, she jumped back as the rattling started to get closer. Oula grabbed a Kunai and she tossed it a few feet in front of her, just as soon as it hit the ground it exploded. Once the dust and the debris blew away, Oula finally opened her eyes and glancing around, hoping to find the three eyed puppet. Oula's eyes widen when she heard a rattling sound close by her and she was suddenly kicked from behind. The kick sent her skidding across the field and into a pillar, in which caused a chain reaction with all of the nearby pillar's. Oula slowly got up and grabbed a few Kunai's from her back pouch. Kankurou's raised an eyebrow at Oula Kunai's. Oula smirked as she tossed all but one 'special' Kunai at Kankurou and his puppet. Kankurou easily blocked all of her Kunai's with his puppet.

Temari notice that the taunting has stopped speaking, in which Temari stopped swinging her Iron Fan around to see if she hit anything. Temari could not find anything, but she suddenly felt something climbing up her leg. Temari freaked out and swung her leg back and forth repeatedly, until whatever that was crawling on her leg flew off. Once it flew off Temari's leg, she stopped and looked at what was the cause of her freak out. Temari's eyes widen and she ran over to the creature, she then picked up the creature and apologize repeatedly to the creature. The creature she picked up was a sandy colored ferret with black eyes. The ferret's tail twitched and then the ferret sprung up and jumped onto Temari's head.

"Well it looks like you found me." The ferret said right before giggling and jumping off Temari's head. Temari looked confused and the ferret poofed and out came Daianira in different clothes. She wore a peach colored sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants. Daianira froze once she saw that Oula was holding her 'Special' Kunai. The Kunai was pink with an engravement of a flamingo on it. Oula notice that Daianira was back, but that's when she realized that she was still holding the 'special' Kunai. Oula quickly tossed the Kunai at Kankurou's puppet and dashed off. Kankurou's puppet was hit with the Kunai and Daianira eyes narrow at the puppet. Oula feeling the murderous aura from Daianira, she quickly hid behind a broken pillar.

"Hey, why are you looking at Karasu like that?" Kankurou asked not liking Daianira's menacing look. Daianira only response was her taking a step closer toward the puppet known as Karasu. Temari felt a chill run up and down her spin, when she look at Daianira in the eyes. Temari didn't like the feeling she was getting from Daianira, she then rushed to Kankurou's side in order to help her sibling if he needed it.

"Tch, fine have it your way." Kankurou said as he started to control his puppet. Karasu lunged towards Daianira, Karasu was ready to wrap its four arms around Daianira. Daianira stood still for a brief moment and when Karasu was within striking distance, Daianira disappeared and reappeared behind Karasu. Daianira kicked Karasu towards the ground. Karasu impaled the ground and creating a body like crater. Daianira was still in the air when Karasu hit the ground. Daianira used the momentum of the fall, she aimed towards Karasu with her foot out and ready to hit Karasu in the back. But Karasu's back opened up and Daianira landed into it. Karasu arm's detached from its body when it's back closed, the arms had hidden blades embedded into them. The hidden blades took aim at Karasu's body, while Daianira yelled obscured words as she try to break through.

Oula was ignoring the battle as she roasted hot dogs on an open fire. Oula was still hiding behind the broken pillar, she was letting the hot dogs roast while she set up for a picnic. As Oula was cutting up a watermelon she notice that Daianira was stuck inside Kankurou's puppet yelling vulgar words that she did not approve of. Oula's eye twitched with every word that Daianira was saying, until she snapped.

"Daianira! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE CURSE WORD, I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Oula threaten, then Daianira was quietly trying to break free from Karasu. Oula went back to cutting her watermelon.

Kankurou twitched his fingers and the blades stabbed Karasu's body. The only sound they heard was a 'poof' then a bloody yell, that came from inside Karasu body. Kankurou saw red liquid forming a puddle around Karasu. Moving a few fingers, Kankurou made Karasu rise up into the air and then its front open up. Daianira fell out of it with four, visible, stab wounds. Daianira slowly stands up as Kankurou maneuvers Karasu into a defensive stance as its arm reattached themselves. Daianira pants heavily as she try to summon more chakra for a final attack. Daianira is suddenly overcome by severe pain and she fell down to one knee while holding her chest.

"Hmp, the poison is finally taking effect." Kankurou said with a smirk.

"p-poison?" Daianira asked weakly.

"The blades that you where stabbed with, they were dipped into my own handmade poison." Kankurou replied.

"So- so let m-me guess, you didn't ma-make an antidote." Daianira said between pants. Daianira had one eye closed as she notice that her vision was getting blurry.

"Damn straight! Why would I make an antidote for my poison?" Kankurou ask in a teasing manner knowing that anytime now Daianira would pass out from the pain and surly die later on.

"Tch, your an idiot. Well I will give you a reason to make one." Daianira spoke clearly as she got back up without any trouble.

Daianira clapped her hands together and Karasu suddenly fell apart. Daianira then pulled onto a wire, then something shot out of the pile of broken pieces of what once was known as Karasu. The object was headed towards Daianira and she caught it with a spin. Daianira used the momentum of the spin and she violently threw the object towards Temari. Temari wasn't paying attention when the object cut the side of her leg.

"heh, well now you will have to make one now for your sister or you can stop bluffing and use the spare antidote that you have." Daianira spoke with a demanding tone toward the end of her sentence.

Kankurou made an upset face, but he reluctantly pull out a syringe that held the antidote. Daianira tapped her foot and out-of-no-where came a sandy colored ferret. The ferret jumped onto Kankurou's arm, in which the ferret snatched the syringe. The ferret then quickly scampered towards Daianira, Once she had the syringe she injected her self with it. Kankurou was pissed that she took the last bit of antidote that he had. Daianira started to laugh a little once she started to fell better.

"Don't worry, Temari will be fine. She was cut by my kunai that I left inside Karasu." Daianira said as she finished her laughing. Kankurou and Temari were both speechless.

"Oh! By the way I'm Daianira and that girl over their is Oula and she not a clone, she's my sister." Daianira said with her usual Happy-go-lucky tone.

"_Twin_ sister." Oula corrected Daianira.

"Anyways, we are here to go on a mission with you two." Daianira said as she pointed at the sand siblings.

"Daianira get over here so that I can fix those stab wounds." Oula said with a demanding voice. Daianira listen to Oula and she sat down in front of Oula.

"Sorry about the whole fight. I just wanted to test y'all's skills." Daianira said shyly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So your from the hidden leaf village?" Temari asked as she stood a few feet away from the twins.

"Yeah we came from the leaf village. Lady Tsunade sent us here to do a mission for the Kazekage." Daianira answered after she ate a piece of watermelon.

"Hey I'm about to stitch you up so stay still." Oula told Daianira. Daianira was stabbed once in each arm and leg. Oula was working on Daianira's left arm, she had just disinfect her wound and was about to stitch it up. Oula concentrated on summoning more chakra to the tips of her finger then she whispered 'ijutsu: amime ue' (Healing art: stitch up). Oula's finger glowed green then a strand of green chakra slowly came out of her finger. Oula used the strand of chakra and she then swiftly stitched the wound up. The sand siblings were in 'Aww' but they would never admit it.

"Hey Kankurou! Sorry about you puppet, if you want I can fix it later for ya. I used to mess around with carpentry and manikins a lot. I can have him up and running in about an hour or less." Daianira offered.

"I'll think about it." Kankurou said sourly, he was still upset that it was broken.

"Our motto is 'You fix what you break'. So when Oula's done stitching me up I will get started on it." Daianira said happily. Oula was disinfecting one of her stab wounds at the time. Temari was finally sitting near the twins and she was eating a piece of watermelon. Kankurou grabbed a hot dog while Temari was working on her second piece of watermelon. Daianira smiled at the sand siblings and then after a few minutes, Oula was finished stitching Daianira up. The sand sibling looked at the stitches and notice that Oula did not use any thread to stitch with. All that was left on Daianira's arm's and leg's was the green thread-like chakra, holding her wounds closed. Daianira got up and started to work on Kankurou's puppet. Daianira remembered that the only thing that need to be fixed is the hinges and the joints that she broke.

-23 minutes later-

"Phew~ I'm done. I thought it would take longer but I guess I was wrong. Oi Kankurou, come and take a look at Karasu. Make sure I didn't miss anything." Daianira said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kankurou got up from his spot and went over to Karasu, Kankurou looked over Karasu.

"He looks better then when I got him. Thanks!" Kankurou said.

"No prob. While I take a rest why don't ya'll tell me what the mission is about." Daianira said as she tossed the scroll to Temari.

"Sure, basically we will be going to a near by village and find out what's all the commotion about. Then we get rid of their problem." Temari said.

"Well this should be fun." Daianira said with a big smile and then collapsed on the ground. Daianira had passed out and everyone was stareing at her like 'WTF'. Oula walked over to her sister and picked her up with ease.

"What happen?" Temair asked with concern in her voice.

"It looks like her adrenaline has finally worn off." Oula said with a Its-not-a-big-deal attitude. Oula then shifted Daianira onto her back, so that she could give her a piggy back ride.

"Well she be okay?" Temair asked. Oula just shrugged her shoulders and gave an I-don't-know look. The sand siblings both had an anime sweatdrop reaction.

"Well now that Daianira is passed out lets head on out." Oula commanded and the sand siblings just nodded in agreement. The Temair took point, Oula was right behind her with Daianira on her back and Kankurou was right behind them. They where running though the sand till they came to the river country, their they to a break. Oula walked to a nearest tree and just dropped Daianira on the ground. Daianira was still asleep even thow she was just dropped like a bag.

"How much longer till we are there?" Oula asked as she retied her hair up.

(A/N: OMJ I forgot to mention their hair and eye color! e.e'' sorry. I will put it in the story somewhere.)

"If we take to the tree tops then we will get their in about 40 minutes." Kankurou said.

"Sounds good, then we will just rest here for a bit." Oula said then taking a drink of water from her canteen.

"Hey Oula I have a few questions for you." Temari said.

"Ok? what are your questions and I will answer them the best I can." Oula said in a monotone and a plain bored look.

"Well... First off is that you natural hair color?" Temair asked as she pointed at Oula's hair.

"Well yeah, of corse its my natural hair color." Oula said in semi-shocked tone as she messed with some of her hair. Her hair color was jet black with midnight blue streaks, the streaks can only be seen when she mess with.

"Really? Wow, ok then my next question is where are you from?" Temair asked. Oula looked down at the ground in a depressing manner.

"Well I can't tell you much about our Village, but what I can tell you is that our village was small and my sister and I had a to take care of eachother. So I guess you could say we had a hard childhood, but we got through it just fine." Oula said in a sad tone till the end was when she looked up and gave Temair a gentle smile.

"Oh..." Temair was quite after that. Untill _someone_ broke the silence.

"KIWI!"

Everyone was startled and they looked at the culprit who made that noise. Their sitting up was Daianira fully wake and smiling. Oula just rolled her eyes at her sister while the sand sibling looked at her like she was crazy.

"I didn't do it!" Daianira yelled with a silly grin.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?" Oula played along with a sarcastic tone.

"Kankurou did it. Duh!" Daianira stated as if it was obvious.

"What! I did not!" Kankurou yelled in his defence.

"So your calling me a liar?" Daianira looked at Kankurou as if she was questioning his sanity.

"Hell yeah I'm calling you a liar!" Kankurou yelled as he pointed at Daianira.

"Didn't anyone tell you that its rude to point." Daianira said calmly, then smirked as she continued to talk. "_AND_ that you look like a black cat with that outfit?"

"..."

"..."

"...idiot..."

"HEY! Who just said that?" Daianira snapped, then gleared at Kankurou.

"Said what?" Oula asked.

"Someone just called me an idiot." Daianira huffed.

"Well you kind of are one." Oula said smoothly.

"Oh shut up!" Daianira spat back.

"I bet I know who called you an idiot." Oula said with a sly smile.

"Really? Who?" Daianira asked with excitement.

"Kankurou did it!" Oula yelled. Once Daianira heard that she tackled Kankurou, even before he could deny anything. So instead of resting they started fighting. Temari tried to break them up but it was no good. After 10 minutes of fighting Oula got up and grabbed Daianira by the hem of her shirt and Kankurou by the back of his neck. Oula pulled them apart and then smacked the back of Daianira head.

"OW~!" Daianira whined.

"Oh shut it. Its time to go." Oula commanded. Daianira stuck out her tounge at her, before complying. Everyone started to run on a trail that lead to a near by village. Walking up to the gates of the small village, they were stopped by a barking dog.

"Aww~! Look at the adorable doggie." Daianira cooed as she picked up the small dog. The dog was a small male Shiba Inu mix, his color is white with black aaround the eyes and ears, puls one black spot on his back near his tail. His eye color is a light brown.

"Hey theirs something tied around his neck. Maybe he belonges to someone." Oula pointed out. Daianira looked at the dogs neck and saw a men's necklace.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daianira openly asked.

"If your thinking what we are all thinking, then yes that is a pipe." Temari said as she and everyone was looking at the pipe that was attached to the necklace. The dog jumped out of Daianira arms and ran off towards a tree. Under the tree was a semi-beaten teen with short shaggy black hair and a tattoo on the neck that said ' Free Bird '. The dog ran up to the person and started to bite on the persons leg, to which the teen yelled. The teen looked to be a male and hade a dark green eyes.

"Damn it Bandit! How many times have I told you not to bite me when I'm resting." The teen yelled at the dog, now known as Bandit. Bandit just barked backed at the person.

"Don't take that tone with me." The person scoled and bandit just growled.

"So~ the dogs name is Bandit and that person is the owner, I assume." Daianira said.

"You got that right. Did you guys come from the Sand village?" The person asked.

"Yes, we just got here. Would you happen to know who or where Tsubohiki is?" Oula asked.

"Yeah I know him. Why do you want to see him?" He asked.

"That between us and Mister Tsubohiki." Temari spoke up.

"Well thats to bad, I guess I can't help you." He said as he stood up.

"How about a Trade?" Oula asked.

"What kind of Trade?" The teen asked.

"I heal you and you tell me where I can find Mister Tsubohiki." Oula stated.

"How about you heal me _and_ tell me why you want to see Tsubohiki, then I will tell you where you can find him." He offered.

"I can see that this is going nowhere, so lets just go and find someone else." Oula said as started to walk way.

"No one in the village will be able to help you find him besides me." He said with a smug smile.

"(sigh) Fine, we will heal you and tell you what we can." Oula said and the shaggy haired teen nodded his head.

~10 minutes later~

"Ok, so the reason why we need to find Tsubohiki is because he is the person who we have to meet for our mission." Daianira said and just before the man could ask a question he was interrupted.

"_And_ yes that is all we can say. So now its your turn, tell us where we can find Tsubohiki." Oula commanded with a sturn stare.

"Well to tell you the truth, he is really close. So close you can see him." The man said with a smug smirk.

"Wait don't tell me that your Tsubohiki?" Temari asked/yelled. Everyone was starring at the man.

"Wait let me get this straight, your Tsubohiki?" Oula asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us that your Tsubohiki!" Daianira yelled with annoyance. Tsubohiki just shurgged his shoulders.

"You never asked." Tsubohiki stated and bandit barked in agreement. Just as Daianira was going to swing at Tsubohiki, Oula grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her sister into a head lock.

"Anyways, Tsubohiki. Can you tell us a little more about our mission?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, basically their is a band of thugs trying to take over this village. They have already made a base on the outskirts of the village on the far end. Their leader is Hanuketora, he is feared by most of the villagers here." Tsubohiki said as he lit up a blunt. The twins eye twitched at what he was smoking, but they ignored it only because he was their client.

"All we have to do is get rid of this Hanuketora and his gang of thugs and we're done." Kankurou stated and Tsubohiki nodded his head as he took another hit from his blunt.

"Alrighty then, so lets go find their base and plan out our next move." Daianira said as Oula let go of her, everyone nodded and Tsubohiki motion for them to follow him.

-FF on top of a cliff-

"Their base is right down their." Tsubohiki said as he pointed to an abandon facilitie that looked like an old fashion hospital.

"Alright then, Kankurou and Oula you two will check out their security. Temari, you will watch out for any trouble." Daianira ordered.

"And what will you be doing?" Tsubohiki asked.

"Me? Well I will be doing to most important job of all. I will be watching over you and your dog." Daianira said with a small smirk.

"I don't need a baby sitter, I can take care of myself and Bandit." Tsubohiki said with a slight annoyance tone, bearly noticeable.

"Ok, then how about _you_ help me with looking out for trouble." Daianira offerd.

"yeah I'll help, but I work alone." Tsubohiki said.

"Fine, but you have to wear the neck radio." Daianira complaid.

"Sounds reasonable." Tsubohiki said as he took the device from her.

"Alright, everyone has their radio?" Daianira asked and everyone nodded. "Good, then lets meet back here in 2 hours."

Everyone left the cliff to do their assigned jobs. Temari found a high enough tree to keep an eye out for anyone going into the base. Oula stayed in the bushes as she slowly circled the base. Kankurou used his puppets to impersonate a few of the security people. Daianira was a ferret again and running around acting like an animal; just to get a good view of the base. Tsubohiki was relaxing in a tree smoking while bandit kept an eye out for any strange activity. Time went by as everyone did their jobs, every now and then they would check to make sure everyone was still fine by useing their radio.

"_Soon it will be time to regroup. One of the twins will be calling for us to gather._" Temari thought as she glanced around from the very top of a tree she was standing on. She notice that Daianira was still a ferret and that she was still playing around. Temari suddenly saw a flickering light in a tree acrossed from her. Then a sharp piercing pain came shooting through the back of her right shoulder, then her eye sight became blurry.

x)~Switch~(x

"(Yawn) _What time is it?_" Daianira thought as she pretended to chase a butterfly around the base. "_It's almost time to call everyone back._" Daianira thought as she looked at the sky and shadows around the trees. She notice that the security people were switching stiffs and that some of the people looked more upset then others. Danianira felt insecure being around the new security people, so she tryed to scamper away. She scamperd far enough from the security people to turn back to her normal self. But just as she was about to she was hit by a big clump of mud, the mud made it harder for her to move. Then she notice someone with the sun at their back which made it hard to see their face, since their was a shadow over their face. As the person came close to Daianira she was annoyed to find out who her attacker was.

x)~Switch~(x

Kankurou was about to bring back his puppet and head back to the cliff when he was attacked by a barrage of Kunai's. He barly avoided them and attacked back with a few Senbon's, but they where useless to an unknown and unseen attacker. Still reeling back his puppet so that he could fight his unknown attacker, Kankurou grabed a Kunai out from his holster as a barrage of senbon's came flying down from above him. Using the kunai, he deflected all the major senbon's that would have hit him. Thinking fast Kankurou dodged the next oncoming wave of senbon's and jumped onto a branch still look trying to look for his attacker. As Kankurou's puppet draws closer to him, he notices that theirs trip wires everywhere. He glaces around when he hears a snap of a twig under his branch. Maneuvering through the wire traps as he jumps from one tree to another trying to get away from that closed-in combat space and looked for an open field to fight in. Out of Kankurou's line of sight came a giant log flying at him with tremendous force. Kankurou glances back to check if anyone was folloing him only to see the giant log ( _of doom_ x) lol ). Just as he was about to attemp to avoid it, the log was suddenly hit with another giant log in which changed the course of the orignal and thus fell to the ground. Kankurou looked the side to see who threw that second log and their standing all mad was someone who Kankurou now knows not to mess with...and that person _is_...Oula.

"Why hasn't anyone aswer me when I called on the radio." She asked trying to hid the anger in her voice, but not hidding her _' p__issed off '_ aura that she was giving off.

"Ah.." Kankurou started then thaught _"Crap she looks mad, I knew I forgot to do something when I got this radio. Hell if I could have remember that stupid radio I could have called for back up."_

"Hold that thaught, we go a visiter." Oula stated as she got ready to attack or dodge anything that comes their way. Kankurou finally got his puppet and had it ready to fight. They saw a shadowie figure walking towards them, but the figure stoped before it got into the light. Oula inched forward a little, while Kankurou kept a close eye on the figure trying his hardest to see its face. The ground started to shake and slightly crack causeing Oula to lose her balance. Roots from the ground shoot up and wrapped around Oula's legs, she tryed to pry the roots off her leg but more roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around her arms. Kankurou was useing his puppet Karasu to fight off the roots that were attacking him, not thinking to check his back he was attacked by the shadowie figure and was thrown acrossed the field. Oula was still fighting for dominants with the roots, she notice Kankurou was thrown acrossed the field. She knew the only was out of this with little to no damage, all she had to do was to put her plan into action.

"Kankurou" Oula said with a librarian whisper.

"Yeah?" Kankurou spoke in the same manner as he got up ready to fight.

"I got a plan, but are you willing to trust me enought to make it work?" Oula asked, knowing full well that Kankurou always had his guard up around the twins.

"I'm willing to listen to your plan, but I'm not sure enough that I can trust you." Kankurou replyed as he dodge a root heading for him.

"I think we should let them take us, that way we can save our energy for when we really fight. Besides we need to regroup." Oula said as she slowly stopped struggling, but kept up the acted that she still wanted to break free.

"But what about the others?" Kankurou asked as he cut through a root and avoided some rocks thrown by a few of the roots.

"Well since your the only one I found and when I tryed calling for the others before I helped you, no one answered by the way, I'm going to go with that they where taken as well." Oula pointed out the facts.

"Well when you put it that way alright, I'll give up." Kankurou said but just before he could drop his kunai Oula spoke again.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't go down with out a fight'?" She asked still struggling a little.

"But you just said-" Kankurou started but was cut off.

"At least make it look like you wont go down with out a fight." Oula said as she continued to struggle free, but the roots kept their hold and ever so ofthen they would start tighting. She groaned in pain as the root that was wrapped around her leg's tighten so much that she felt it starting to crack. Kankurou started to fight again but a little bit more recklessly showing that he was tired. As he cutting through a root, he was barly able to avoid the attack that came crashing down on him, knocking him out. The root that crashed down on him wrapped around him. Oula felt the roots loosen its grip on her slightly enough to stop the pain but still firm enough to keep her from escaping. Oula heard the crunching of leave being stepped on getting closer to her till a blindfold was placed over her eyes, she then felt a sharp thin pointy object placed at her neck. She tensed up a little knowing full well that the object at her neck is a syringe, then she felt the syringe being slowly pushed into the side of her neck and injecting her with something. She slowly fell asleep as the roots started to release her, once she was placed on the cold hard ground the last thing she felt before she passed out was a sharp rock jabbing into her back.

x)~Switch~(x

"_Ugh, my head hurts._" Daianira thaught as she grabbed her head, realizing that her hands where tied together. "_Fuck! I really screwed up this time, to be captured by something like that._" Daianira thaught as she rememberd the person that captured her. "_Ok so where am I?_" She looked around and only notice that she was in a room with no windows, dim lighting, a mat that was on the floor, and a obviously locked door. "_My memeory is a little fuzzy, where am I?_" She looked at her wrist and notice that the knot that was keeping her tied was sloppy and messy. She use her teeth to pull and tug on the rope, trying to get it undone. But to no avail, so she started to chew on the ropes with her canine tooth. She looked to see how far she got and so far she was doing fine till she heard the faint steps. "_Fuck my life._" she thaught as she vigorously started to chew on her ropes again, till the foots steps where right outside the door and then their was an argument in front of the door.

"What! You forgot to lock the door? un."

"I'm sorry sempai!"

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry wont keep the prisoner in the cell! yeah."

"_The hell! Door was unlocked this whole time!_" She thaught as she laid down, pretending to be asleep. With her back to the door she heard the door open with a slow creak.

"Awake her up. un."

"Yes sempai!" Daianira was rolled over to see if she was awake. Then person started to shake Daianira and then she slowly open her eyes then quickly shut them.

"ten more minutes." she mumbled as she tried to go back to sleep. She heard someone angrily walk up to her from behind and picked her up with one hand, then she was tossed on to someone.

"Ow~" She said as she got up and looked around acting like she this was her time looking at the room. She then looked at the person she was sitting on, she assumed it was a male; he had on a orange mask with a swirl on it and a singal eye whole for his right eye. He had Short black hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds. She looked at the other person in the room, he had long blond hair that was put up into an extreamly high pony tail and some bangs covering over his right eye. He also wore the same cloak as the other but their was a different to each one. The blond's cloak had scorch marks on it and a half torn off sleeve, while the other had a few peices of candy stuck to it.

"Sempai, why did you have to throw the poor girl just to wake her up?"

"Tch, shut up! un."

Thinking fast Daianira started to cry big tears. Her crying caught the two off guard and the one with the mask tryed to get her to stop crying by trying to play pik-a-boo. Daianira looked at him looked at him like he was crazy then she started to cry more and trying to acted like a little kid.

"I w-want my d-dolly!" Daianira cryed a loud as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes. The blond looked at her with annoyance as the masked person tried to look for a substitute for a doll.

"Tch, get up where leaving. un." The blond orderd giving the girl a glare.

"I don't wanna. Its your fault for loseing my dolly." Daianira stoped crying just to say that and sent a glare right back at the blond.

"You only have your self to blame for being caught and loseing your doll. yeah." The blond said back with an annoyed attitude.

"You know I still think you look like a tranny." Daianira said thinking back as the blond yells at her claming that he's not. Then she finally remember what had happen.

x)~Flashback~(x

"_Shit, why of all days do I have to be captured."_ Daianira thaught as she was being carried by a masked figuer, she was still in her ferret form. She notice a long hair blonde, obviously a girl, was sitting under a tree. The person that was carring her stoped right in front of the blond girl.

"Sempai, look what I caught!" The masked person held out his hands showing a sandy color ferret. "Can I keep it Sempai! Can I, can I?"

"No, but we can cook it. un" The blond said to which Daianira was shock to find out that _she_ was a _he. _Danianira figure that now would be a good time as any to try to break free. She finally releasd her justu and with a clould of smoke she appeard.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not liking the idea of you guys trying to cook me. So I will be on my way, have a nice evening you two." Daianira spoke in a serious tone then she did a slight bow as she started to walk off. But she was stop by the blond, who was now blocking her path.

"You look familiar. un." The blond said as he took out his bingo book and started to look through the pages.

"And you sound like a speech impairment _Tranny_." she pointed out in a serious tone. The blond gave her a pissed of glare, but his glare changed into a smirk.

"I knew I'd seen your face somewhere. un. Its a shame that your wanted alive and not dead. yeah. Tobi get her!" The blond spoke a command to the masked person at the end of his sentance. Daianira dodge the one named 'Tobi' and then sprited into the forest. The blond was hot on her trail when she bumped into the masked person, just as he was reaching for her she jumped up into the tree at the last second. She started to run through the tree top avoiding the two that where behind her.

"_Fuck why did I have to leave my ninja tools with Oula._" Daianira thaught as he dived out of the way when Tobi pop up in front of her again. "_Shit I'm almost out of chakura, I just had to use most of it on turning myself in to a ferret and staying like that for a long time._" She dodged a tackle from Tobi and ran right into the blond, who was waiting for her to fall into their trap. Thats when she realized that the blond was missing an arm. Tobi grabbed Daianira arms and started to tied her up, while he was apologizing for everything.

"Well you caught me, but I can guarantee that I will not cooperate." Daianira stated as she looked at the blond in the eye, then she was knocked out.

x)~End Flashback~(x

"I'm hungry." She glanced at thee masked boy. "Tobi is it?" Daianira asked and he nodded. "Will you be so kind as to get me something to eat, please~?" She asked nicely and Tobi was out of the room quicker then she could blink. Then she looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You don't think he would poision you? un." He asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"I would highly doubt that you guys would poision me, seeing as you need me alive." She said with a know-it-all smile. "Anyways since I already know his name whats yours?"

"Why should I tell you? un." He ask.

"So that whenever I break free I can think back and say ' They almost caught me, _almost_ is the keyword.', so are you going to tell me your name? or not? Hell I could just make up a name for you, I doubt you will like it." She asked.

"Tch, like I would tell you. yeah." He replyed. Then Tobi Walked right into the room with a bowl of ramen and a glass of water. Daianira smiled happly took the bowl of food and started to eat.

"Tobi your my new best friend! I don't even care that I'm held captive. I would so~ hug you if I wasn't tied up." Daianira said as she continued to eat her ramen. Tobi was happy that he has a best friend, that he hugged Daianira and she tried to hug him back as much as she could.

"Tobi doesn't want to give-um, give um. Whats your name?" Tobi asked looking at Daianira.

"Oh I assumed that you would already know my name, well in any case its Lilly." She said with a gentle smile.

"Tobi dosen't want to give Lilly to the bounty people!" Tobi said hugging Daianira (Lilly).

"Wait amoment, in the bingo book it say that your name is Nina. yeah." The blond stated confuesd.

"That was just an alias that I made up." She said with a blunt attiude as Tobi let her go so she could eat again.

"Tobi dosen't understand?" he said with a tilted head and arms crossed.

"Well, basically it means that I gave someone a fake name. Oh by the way Tobi can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi nodded and Daianira motioned for him to come closer. Tobi leaned closer and Daianira whisperd in his ear.

"What's his name?" She asked as she pointed at the blond. Tobi then whisperd back.

"Deidara, he's my sempai."

"Hey what are you whispering about over their? un." The blond, now known as Deidara, asked with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing really, just wanting to know what happen to your missing arm." She said pointing to his missing arm.

"Thats none of your concern. un." Deidara say as he sent a glare towards Tobi.

"Well I know someone who can fix it for you and in return you-" She cut her self off and started to think. Then an idea came to her. "In return you have to buy me and my healer a full corse meal." She said with a grin.

"I don't need your healer, I already know someone who can fix it. un" He said with a smug look.

"Can they put it back to the way it was? Can they reattach all the nerves? Can they even heal the bone to a point where you don't have to wait for it to completly heal?" She ask with a raised eyebrow and stared at him in his only visiable eye.

"..." He was quiet for a while, the room was silent till someone spoke.

"Tobi thinks you should take her up on her offer." The masked boy said in his happy way then spoke again. "Or maybe we should ask Pein-sama what to do?"

"No, we don't need to bother Pein-sama with this matter. We're just going to take her to Kakuzu and he can get a good deal for her. yeah." He said as he motion for her to to come closer. Daianira rasied an eyebrow at him, but she didn't move.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? If I get closer to you your going to knock me out." She said as she keep an eye on them. Deidara made a move first by swinging a fist towards her abdomen but she jumped up and put her foot on his arm and kicked off and made a flip over him. Deidara kicked back and hit Daianira in the ass, which made her unbalance and tumble over yelling '_barrel roll_' as she rolled pass Tobi and towards the slightly open door. Deidara chase after Daianira as she took off though the door. Running though the halls Daianira starts to chew on the ropes again, as she was chewing she glanced back to see Deidara and Tobi far behind her. She turned down a hallway only to find it to be a dead end. She heard foot steps behind her, her eyes widen when the foot steps stops just a little way behind her. Turnning swiftly around to face her opponent, but their was no one their. She felt uneasy, so she kept her arms up in defence and started to walk back down the hall. As she got further away from the dead end she started to hear foot steps behind her again. Not liking that someone was behind her she started run, but as she ran, she bumped into. Instead of her falling the person she ran into fell. Not really concerned for the person she hit she just kept on running. She kept on running though the halls till she saw a bright light down one of the halls. Not stoping to catch her breath she ran down the hall with the bright light only to come to a stop. Their was foot steps coming towards her, the foot steps were coming from the front and she couldn't go back. She knew that if she faught in the hall way she would lose, so she did the second best thing she could do. She charged foward hopping to be able to push pass whoever was in front of her. Getting closer to the foot steps she pushed herself to run faster. Then finally, she ran into two people but unforturnally she was grabbed by her arm and with the force of her speed she was spun around. She looked up to see who grabbed her, their she saw a man with sliver hair and behind him off to the side was a man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face. Thinking fast she pulled her arm back, which made the man with silver hair lean forward and then jump forward and headbutt him in the face. The man with sliver hair let go of her and placed a hand on his face. Not wanting to be grabbed again, Daianira took off running again. Once she was able to see the opening she smiled, but that smile turned into a frown when she saw a big ass rock closeing the only exit that she found. As shee got closer to the exit, she was stopped by black treads that had wraped aound her waist and pulled her back. The rock had finally closed the exit and she was pulled back to the men that she ran into. Their she also saw Deidara and Tobi, she tried to wiggle out of the black tread; but it was no use.

"Well you caught me. But if your going to turn me in then you better double check my 'Wanted' papper." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know that your wanted alive, but that dosen't mean you can't be hurt. un." Deidara said with a slight smug look.

She tilted her head to the side. "Really now? Want to bet that it will say other wise?" She smiled slightly.

"Tch, yeah I will take you up on that bet. yeah." Deidara said with confidence.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The man with sliver hair yelled but Deidara and Daianira paid no mind to him.

"Alright then, if I'm right then you have to buy me and my healer a full corse meal." Daianira said with a sweetly evil smile.

"And if I'm right then you will go with us to the Bounty station with out a fight. Deal? un." Deidara said with confidence.

"Deal, but if you don't keep your part of the deal then I won't keep mine." She said with just as much confidence as he did, if not more.

"Hey tentical dude, can you put me down? I would like to be able to feel my legs again." She asked with a small smile. He glared at her for a moment befor dropping her on the ground. She was about to say something as she was sitting on the ground, but she was tackled by Tobi.

"Tobi dosen't want Lilly-chan to go away!" Tobi yelled, then he started to cry as he hugged her.

"Hey! Bitch stand up so I can kill you!" The sliver haired man yelled.

"And Why would I do that, I'm wanted and if you kill me you will lose your bounty." she said with a clam attuide as she sat cross legged on the floor with Tobi now sitting next to her.

"tch, bitch like I care about the bounty." The sliver haired man said as he raised his raised his three bladed scythe in a threating manner. Daianira looked unfazed by the scythe.

"Listen her you insolent prick, if you keep calling me a bitch I'm going to give you a hell of a lot nicknames that you will not like." She said with a glare. The sliver haired man smirk.

"Bitch I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." The sliver haired man said with a blood thirsty grin. she kept her indifference look as she looked him up and down like she was analyzing him, then she stood up.

"Heh, I got the perfect name for you." She spoke with wicked smile as she looked him in the eye. "Your name with be Trash-can, cuz all you do is talk trash and your hair is sliver like a trash-can. Plus your full of shit." She said proudly. The sliver haired man looked pissed and with anger in his eyes he swung his scythe at her. Not fully expecting the on coming attack, she dodged it by moving closer to him and ducked when his arms came swinging by. Once the arm where out of the way she headbutted his chin and the unthinkable happened, his head was sent flying off.

"Holy shit! I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Daianira said a little stun. Everybody just stared at the headless body that had just fallen to the ground. It wasn't silent for long before someone spoke and by spoke I mean yelled.

"I didn't do it!" yelled Daianira and right when Deidara was about to agrue he was cut off.

"I'm going to get you back for that, you fuckn bitch!" The bodyless head yelled.

"He's still alive?" Daianira asked a little surprised.

"Great now we're going to hear him gripe and bitch. un." Deidara said dryly.

"This is so cool~!" Daianira said as she walked up to the head and picked it up. She then posed with the bodyless head in one hand and the other hand on her chest with a sad look on her face. "Alas, poor Trash-can! I knew him, _Tranny_; a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy; he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it. Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know not how oft. Where be your gibes now? your gambols? your songs? your flashes of merriment, that were wont to set the table on a roar? Not one now, to mock your own grinning? quite chap-fallen? Now get you to my lady's chamber, and tell her, let her paint an inch thick, to this favour she must come; make her laugh at that." She recited and everyone, even the one with the bottom half mask, looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the fuck? Put me fucking down you fucking BITCH!" The sliver haired man yelled. Daianira narrowed her eyes at him, then she simply let go of his head wipping the blood off her hand.

"Oi, tranny. You better go find your healer. That way they could put his head back on." Daianira said as she walked back next to Tobi. she just ignored the cussing from the sliver haired man.

"Healer?" The man with the mask that covers only the bottom half of his face asks. Deidara didn't make eye contacte as he shrugged his shoulders. Daianira getting the gist of it.

"Oh! Your the healer." Daianira said getting the idea of why the attmospear was so tense. She then looked towards Tobi and tilted her head to the side. "Tobi, can you introduce me to your friends?"

"Okay! This here is Kakuzu," He motion to the man with the mask that only covers the bottom half of his face. "and the headless one is Hidan. Kakuzu, Hidan this is Lilly-chan." Tobi said with his cheery attitude.

"Well its nice to meet the people who have captured me." Daianira said with sarcastic tone of voice and with a wave of her hand. The one named Kakuzu put the head back on the body and then some black thread shot out of his body. Daianira looked in 'aww' as Kakuzu started to sew Hidan's head back onto his body. Once Kakuzu was finished sewing Hidan's, his threads went from Hidan to Daianira's wrists.

"Hey! What the Fuck?" Daianira exclamed as the threads bound her hands together.

"Shit! un." Deidara yelled as he threw a book on the ground. Daianira smiled when she realized that the book that he threw was the bingo book.

"Well it looks like I get a free full course meal with my healer." Daianira said smugly. "Oh and cockatoo can you let me go. Its not like I'm going to run away when I know that I'm going to get a free meal." Daianira said still smilling, but then she cringed as the threads tighten around her wrists and blood slightly seep through the threads.

"Lilly-chan! Are you ok?" Tobi asked in a worried tone.

"Ouchie~! That was uncalled for. Tobi why are all of your friends so mean~! I've never done anything to cockatoo. Now I can understand if it was Trash-can or Tranny, but why cockatoo?" Daianira whined in a childish manner.

"Shut the fuck up, you annoying bitch!" Hidan yelled at her and thus started an argument between the two.

The two argued for over 10 minutes when they were interupted. "Hidan, will you shut up and girl you shut up too."

"Hey Fuck you Kakauzu! This bitch started it." Hidan yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Daianira, who looked offened.

"Hey Fuck you Trash-can! I started nothing!" Daianira yelled at Hidan and fliped him off. She was going to say more but she cringed in pain as the threads on her wrist tighten and she hissed in pain. Hidan laughed at her pain but stopped when Kakuzu sent him a glare.

"Girl, it seems that you where speaking the truth. Whoever you willl not be seeing your healer." Kakuzu said.

"WHAT! But we had a deal!" Daianira yelled as she looked from Kakuzu to Deidara.

"You mad a deal with a criminal, what did you expect? yeah." Deidara ask her.

"Well I expected you to keep your side of the deal. well whatever, its not like you wanted the extra cash." Daianiar said.

"Extra cash? What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked.

"Don't worry about it, its not like you will go out of your way to get my healer and get that bonus for the bounty." Daianira said with a I-give-up tone.

"What bonus?" Kakuzu asked with an interested tone.

"Well since you asked, the bonus is on my healer's bounty. Her name is Allen." Daianira said with a small smile. Kakuzu took out his bingo book and searched for her, which he finialy found.

"It seems that your right again." Kakuzu said, but then he continued. "Deidara, Tobi you will come with us. Hidan lets go and girl you will tell us where your healer is." Kakuzu said in a sturn tone.

"I would if I could, but I think I lost enough blood to pass out." Daianira said as started to sway side to side. Everone look at the pool of blood on the floor and realize that she was right. But she spoke again. "Just head back to where you found me Tobi." Daianira said in a weak voice, she took a few steps toward Tobi but then fainted. As she fell Tobi caught her.

x)~Switch~(x

"_Ow my head hurts._" Oula thaught as she slowly opened her eyes to look around. She tried to move her arms but she then realized that she was tied up with ropes. Looking around she saw Temari and Kankurou lying on the floor near her, still asleep and tied up. She looked around some more, trying to find her sister. She didn't see her sister anywhere. She diecided to wake up the sand siblings, by rolling on the floor to get close enough to kick one of them. But as she started to roll she heard a click coming from the door and she frozed with her eye closed, trying to pretend that she was asleep. She heard squeak coming from the door and then footsteps coming closer towards her. Finialy she felt a hand on her shoulder and then another hand on the ropes that tied her up. Then she felt her self being picked up and carried on someone's shoulder. Taking a chance she opened her eyes a little to see if Temari and Kankurou were treat the same way, but she was the only one being takend. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she counted the steps being taken and the turns being taken after so many steps. After about 5 minutes of walking the carrier got to its destination and to which he dropped Oula on the floor. She let out a groan from the pain and opened her eyes, knowing that mostly any one would wake up from something like that.

"Thats gonna hurt a lot later." Oula said aloud to no one in particular. She looked around, but she froze when she saw a familer face. She narrowed her eyes at the person.

"Welcome Oula." A male voice said from afar.

"Shut it _Tsubohiki_." Oula said with detest.

x)~ End of Chapter~(x

* * *

><p>Xanime4lifeX - I'm srry for this extremly late update. I have a good excuse, but from me any excuse is none excuseable. I'm really, <em>Really<em>, Sorry!

Daianira - This is true, she did this chapter all in one day as an apology to everyone. So please excuse the typos and the misspelling.

Oula - So if you can accepted her apology that would be wonderful.

Xanime4lifeX - I'm sorry again, I hope I didn't lose any readers because of my problem. If anyone would like to know the reason why I was gone for so long. Then continue to all this.  
>I went to live with my grandmother for 6 months and she did not have any internet service their and everytime I went to the library all the computers where full. Plus I had to run errands for her (I'm not complain about that I loved to help my grandmother out whenever she needs it) and sometimes I would get into fights with my cousin who also lives their, but the fights never lasts long and when we do fight it sometimes gets violent but I'm stronger then her and I never try to hurt her I just try to hold her still so that she wound harm her self, I couldn't careless if she hurts me. I know I'm weird but I can't help it, I just have too big of a heart to hurt any one. Unless they are threating me or my family, then I will fight with all my might. But anyways I have tried to right my storys with my cell phone but that doesn't work. Plus living with my grandmother, grandfather and cousin, I had to deal with a ton of drama. My life so far is crazy with family drama. So now I'm back with my mom with internet the gose out when the weather is bad, but hey I at least got internet! Oh, and recently I heard my mom talking about moving in the summer. x) Well thanks for reading this if you did or skimming it. I will try to post more often but that means less words, I hope everyone will be ok with that. well I'm heading to bed now, its like 6:25 in the mornging. well good night, good mornging, and good evening!<p> 


	4. Ch: 4

_BAM, SLAM, THUD_

"Ahhh!"

"What did you call me?" asked a man with slob like built.

"I called you _slob monkey._" Spoke in a slow manner was a female voice that came from a bloodly, brused, and limp body. The slob like man walked over and picked up the girl by her hair, the girl was pull up till she was useing her knee's for suport. The man looked furious at the girl, he grab the girl by the neck with his free hand and slamed her against the wall. The girl yelp in pain, but she made his eyes and spit blood at him then smiled when she saw his reaction. Her actions earned her a punch to which it knocked the wind out of her. The girl cought and weezed trying to get air in her lungs, but found it hard to do when the hand on her neck tightent up.

"Sir, take it easy on her. We can't have her dead." A male voice came from behind the slob like man. The slob sent a dirty look at the man that spoke and tossed the girl to the center of the room.

"So Tsubohiki, are you going to explain or should I just make up a story." The female voice asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What's their to explain, I'm always on the side with the most money and other necesssities."

"Well I have an easy question for you. Where are the others?"

"The two from the sand village are in the other room and your sister is being interrogated in the other room."

"I don't belive that, other ways I would be feeling some of her pain."

"Believe what you want, but she is in the other room and in pain."

"So then, tell me what you want with us?"

"Just some information and _to find a bride for the boss_." he mumbled the last part.

"What? Don't tell me."

x)~Swithc~(x

"Fuck this Bitch is heavy!"

"Tobi will carry Lilly-chan, if Hidan is tired?"

"Here, take the bitch."

"Woah~! Hidan don't throw her like that."

"Shut the Fuck up!"

"Deidarra, how much futher till were their?"

"About another hour and a half, if we keep at this pace. un"

"Why is everything up side down?"

"Lilly-chan!"

"Tobi can you put me down, I feel like I'm going to up-chuck that ramen."

"Lilly-chan you look a little green."

"Yeah, everytime I look at Trash-can I feel a little green."

"Fuck you Bitch!"

"Trash-can if you keep this up I will tear off you head again."

"I like to see you Fucking try."

"Just wait, the first chance I get I will kick your head clean off your body."

"Yeah right, bitch."

"Hey cockatoo can we take five? I feel like my head is pounding with each step Tobi takes and I need to go to the little girls room."

"Hold it in."

"But its not good to hold it in for too long, please Kakazu. I promise I will be good and I always keep my promises."

"..."

"If we don't stop soon, I swear that I will annoy everyone except Tobi!"

"..."

"Did I mention that I will give you whatever money I have in my pocket."

"Everyone stop."

"Are you Fucking serious!" Hidan stops walking and starts to argue with Kakazu.

Tobi puts Daianira down and she round house kick to the back of Hidan's head. Hidan's head go flying as he yell's obscured words. Daianira left and did her buisiness, once she came back Hidan was glaring at her as Kakazu sewed his head back on. She walked towards Tobi with a smile.

"Tobi, do you have any water? I need to wash out my mouth."

"Sorry Lilly-can, Tobi dosen't have any."

"Well dose anyone have water?" Just as she asked _Bam_ a canteen smacked against her head.

"Ow! That fuckin hurt! Who threw this?" Daianira asked as she rubbed the side of her head and holding the canteen up for everyone to see. Everyone was quiet, except for a few that snickerd. "I blame you tranny." Daianira said as she pointed an accusing middle finger at him.

"Hey I didn't do it. un."He replyed with an annoyed look.

"I don't care, I will be blaming you till someone tells me who did do it." She said as took a sip of water and walk closer to Deidara with a slight glare.

"What, you don't scare me. yeah."

Daianira smiled when she was only a 3 feet away from him and then the unthinkable happend. She spit the water at him and it caught him off guard. Once she was done she ran back to Tobi's side for protection. Deidara yelled for Tobi to move but as Tobi tried to clam him down Daianira ran towards Kakazu and hid behind him.

"Kakazu I will give you more money if you can protected me from Tranny and Trash-can." Daianira whisperd to him as she gave him some bribbing money to back her deal. Daianira saw that Tobi was sent flying and Deidara looked really mad as he marched towards her and Kakazu. Deidara stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kakazu glaring at him.

"Girl, you better stop making trouble." Kakazu look at her with an intense glare.

"Alright, I will be good as long as they can be good." Daianira said nodding towards Hidan and Deidara. Kakazu sent a warning glare at the two male's. Daianira walked towards Tobi, but she kept her eye on the two.

"Tobi thanks for trying to stop tranny for me." Daianira said as she hugged him.

"Your welcome Lilly-chan"

"Well, we should get a move on if we want to catch Allen befor it gets dark.

x)~Switch~(x

Dressed in a white Wedding dress, she stood their in a room waiting for the guards to come and get her. It will soon be time for her to walk down the aisle. A knock on the door startled her and in walked the supposed _Best man_.

"It's time." He said, the bride glared at him but walked towards him. As they walked down the hall she notice that their was music being played. The music was soft, but the music changed suddenly as she stood at the end of the aisle. Everyone sitting in the chairs stood up and looked at her, she couldn't make out any of the face. The veil she wore made it hard to see clearly. As she slowly walked down the asile she notice that her Maid of Honor was nowhere to be seen. As she made it to the alter she notice that the groom was a heavy set man with a bad oder. She scowled at the minister-priest-rabbi- Holy man, (choose which ever you prefur), as the man talked about wedding stuff the bride was left to her thaughts.

"_Why me? Why do I have to marry him? And where is everyone?_" As if on cue her Maid of Honor showed up in a pale yellow dress. She then notice Kankurou walked in dress in a black suit and stood behind the Best man. The only one missing was the second twin.

x)~Switch~(x

Running through the trees, Daianira looked around as she was being carried by Tobi. When she looked around the group of people and a thaught came to her. After a while of thinking to her self she deicied to ask a question.

"Hey Kakazu, can I ask you a question?" Daianira ask, but she didn't let him answer before she continued speaking. "Can u track me from anywhere as long as I have these threads on me?" Kakazu didn't answer and Daianira just assumed that the silence was a 'yes'.

"Well anyways, I was just wondering cause when we get Allen. Well she might freak if she see you guys. So I was also wondering if I could go and get her while you guys wait for us." Daianira offered.

"Ha! Like Kakazu will agree to that. Crazy bitch." Hidan said.

"Well then how about you let me meet her with one of you guys. Like Tobi or with you Kakazu, but I will not go with Trash-can or Tranny. Only because Trash-can will start a fight and Tranny will look weird with a missing arm." She said looking at Kakazu. After about 2 or 3 minutes of silence he spoke.

"Alright, you will go meet her with me."

"Really, sweet! But is their anyway you can get rid of your cloak? I'm just asking cause with it on, it just screams for attention." She stated but the only reply she got from him was a slight grunt and a gleare.

"I was only asking, don't have to get mad." She said in a surrendering voice. Daianira looked ahead and notice that they were getting close to where her sister was.

"Lets stop here, She is just up a head in a building. Kakazu can you take these thread-cuffs off me. I don't want her to be aware that I've been captured." Daianira stated as Kakazu's threads cut in half and made a thread like bracelet aroud her wristes.

"Diedara, Tobi; you stay here. Hidan stay here unless you get my signal." Kakazu orderd and they nodded their heads, minus the few back talk mummbles that could not be heard.

"Well I guess I will led the way." Daianira said as she started to walk towards the building. As she walked she put up her hair in a high pony-tail. She was planning on to put a Genjutsu on everyone in the next room but she had to think of away to get everyones attention.

"Girl I sense more than a few chakra in that place, what are you plainning." Kakazu said as he narrowed his eye at her and the thread bracelets tighten aroung her wristes.

"Tch, I'm not plainning anything in facted I'm not very good at plainning Allen is the one that does that." Daianira said then continued. "Look to tell you the truth I was on a mission with two other people besides Allen so I need to finish what I started first then I will go with you with no fighting from me." Kakazu glared at the back of her head till the next words changed his glare to a stare.

"Kakazu if you can help me then I will help you get more money from my bounty. But for now I can give you whatever money I have on me right now. Think of this as a mission but you can't kill anyone and I have to talk to the people that I came with one last time after we get Allen." Daianira turned and looked Kakazu in the eye.

"Girl you better have more than Ten thousand in your pocket or I'm going to go in their take the other girl and kill everyone in their." Kakazu stated in a threating manner. Daianira looked into her pocket and pulled out a storage seal and handed it to him.

"In their is all I have its a little over Ten thousand." Daianira said not thinking twice about the money. Kakazu did a quick check to see if what she said was true and once he was done he started to walk again and the tighting of the threads lossen up a little.

x)~Switch~(x

"_Fuck now comes the part where I have to give my answer of 'I do', Why the hell am _I_ the one who is forced to do this." _The bride thaught as she did a quick look around hoping that something was going to happen. But not a sound was made as she looked back and said. "I do not." Everyone started to get up but then a bang at the now broken wall and a shout came from the darkness of the hole.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"_What! Don't tell me..._" The bride thaught as the smoke cleared from the broken wall. Their she saw girl with her hair tied up in a high pony tail. The girl stood nexted to a tall man, with a goofy smile on her face. The girl spoke to the tall man, then all hell broke loses. The tall man faught on one side of the room while the girl faught on the other side.

x)~Switch~(x

After elbowing a man in the face and avoiding a puch, Daianira looked around the room for her team mates she saw her sister puching someone and Temarie fighting a slob like man. Kankarou was fight some random people. Kakazu was easily taking down most of the people on his side of the room. Daianira was suddenly knocked down with a combo kick to her back and as she fell someone kneed her in the face. The man that kneed her grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up till she was eye leveled. Blood was coming out of her noise and some came out of ther busted lip. Not even thinking Daianira used what little strength she had and head butt the man and as he was falling back she kicked him in the groin. The man looked like he was doing back flips, that is till he collided with some random men fighting.

Oula who was fighting with some men when saw that her sister was in pretty bad shape. Oula finished off the man that she was fighting and went over to her in hope that she could heal the sevear wounds and leave the minor wounds alone, for now. Just as she got closer to Daianira she heard Temarie yelled in pain as she was choked slamed into the floor by the slob. Oula only thaught of the way to save Temarie, but Daianira was not going to like her plan. Oula kept running towards her sister and picked her up by the back of her shirt. Not even taking account for Dainaira's well-being, Oula through her sister toward Temarie and the man choking her.

BAM, THUD, ROLL

"ow~! I'm already in pain, yet you still cause me more pain." Daianira whined before she pasted out. Oula ignored her sister as she started to tie up the slob just like Kankarou and the tall man that Daianira came with. Once Oula was done, she checked up on Temari.

"You okay?" Oula asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But shouldn't you check on your sister?" Temari asked with concern look and tone that matched Oula's.

"She will be fine. When I threw her, I also pumped her full of healing chakra. She'll get better soon." Oula explained with a bored look.

"PETTY WINKLE SAID NO MORE COFFEE!"

"See, I told you she was fine." Oula stated, as she looked around the room. "Crap, he got away." Oula said in a annoyed tone. Temari and Kankarou look shooked, that was Oula's first cuse word in front of others.

"um, who got away?" Daianira asked once she was done screaming her head off about Who-Knows-What.

"Tsubohiki" She said and looked as if she wished she could kill someone with one word and that word is Tsubohiki. Daianira rolled her eye's at the atmosphere that surrounded Oula.

"Anyways, Oula we need to get going." Daianira said breaking the tension. Oula let out a long sigh before she agreed.

"All right, but before we go lets talk." Oula said looking straight in the eye's of the tall guy (Kakuzu).

"Sure, but guess what I found? It's a Cock-A-Too that likes to steal my money and it wont stop following me~!" Daianira said but ended with a whine, she smiled with a kitty kat grin.

"Is this another one of your weird dreams?" Oula asked.

"No~ well, ok yeah." Daianira said smiling. Oula rolled her eye's at Daianira childishness.

"Anyways, so are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Oula asked looking back at the tall guy.

"Oh you mean him? He's the guy that rescued me from this gender challenged girl and a profanity swearing guy. I think that guy and girl have a thing for each other." Daianira said with a little snickering at the end. The tall guy looked slightly amused at Daianira's comment.

"Thats good andd all but I need a name so I can thank him properly." Oula said in a slight scolding manner.

"Oh! Yeah, it's Rinsho. He's the quite type, but he's cool." Daianira answered in her goofy voice/smile.

"Well then Rinsho, Thank you for looking out for Daianira." Oula said with a slight bow and all she got back was a nod from Rinsho/Kakuzu. Then their was the akward silents.

"Ok! This is not akward at all." Daianira said sarcastically. "Oula our mission is over. Temari, Kankurou we will leave this to you. Oh and tell Lady Tsunade that we're bad with Test's and Trial's." Daianira spoke in a serious tone but ended with a silly one. Just before the sand sibling could say a word the twins and Rinsho/Kakuzu disappeard in a swiral of black Roses. The last thing they heard was Daianira saying 'Nice wedding dress Temari.' and light laughter echoed the room.

x)~One long explanation later~(x

"So that's why and how I ended up with them. Also why we get a full course meal and special treatment from Rinsho, otherwise know as Kakuzu." Daianira explain to Oula in Pig-latin as Hidan and Deidara complained about the twins talking in a strange language.

"So our names are Lilly and Allen?" Oula asked with and understanding look, but still talking in Pig-latin.

"Yeah, I'm Lilly and your Allen." Daianira said happlie in Pig-latin.

"Tobi doesn't understand what Lilly-chan is saying!" Tobi whined out loud as she he started to cling onto Oula. Probably thinking that she was Lilly/Daianira.

"uh, Tobi... I'm Lilly and thats's Allen." no Pig-latin.

"Oh, sorry Allen-chan. Tobi thaught you were Lilly-chan."

"It's ok, Tobi." Oula/Allen said with a small smile as Tobi left to cling onto Lilly/Daianira.

"So...You guy's are twins. un." Deidara said looking in between them, trying to find any differences.

"Duh. What did you think, that she was a clone?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. um." Deidara amitted.

"Oh, Tranny don't forget you owe me a full course meal with Allen."

"Don't call me Tranny! yeah."

"Fine then, Deidara." Lilly said slowly. Deidara face held a slight pink.

"Lilly-Chan say Tobi's name too!" Tobi asked in his natural hyper tone. The twins looked at each other before speaking.

"Tobi." They said in unison slowly and Tobi yelled in excitement. The twins smiled at the happy young man.

"So, Kakuzu was it?" Allen asked and waited for a nod before she continued. All she got was a blank stare, but she continued anyways. "If Lilly really made a deal with you then I suspect that you will keep up your side of the deal. Now hers my question, which bounty station are we going too?" Kakuzu just stared at her and she stared back never breacking eye contact. Lilly was arguing with Hidan about Who-Knows-What while this was going on. After a good long 3 minutes, Kakuzu spoke.

"Theirs one near Amegakure." He answered simply

"Ok, so juging on every ones lookes. You guys must be in a gang or something?"

"Correct." Kakuzu answered shortly.

"How did you know Allen-chan?"

"Simple, everyone is wearing the same cloaks and nail polish. Plus the blond's arm's are put on by someone with little medical care."

"Only you would notice something like that." Lilly said then got back to agruing with Hidan.

"If you like, I can fix your arms better."

"May be later, their fine for now. yeah."

"Anyways, whats the name of your group?

"..." Kakuzu just stared a head never once looking at her.

"..."

"It feels like they started to play the quiet game." Lilly stated out loud.

"..."

"I get it, you can't tell us. So I'm just going to take a shot in the dark here, your the Band of Misfit?" Their was some snickering from Lilly.

"..."

"Ok, then what about the Akatsuki?" Lilly got quiet at the name.

"..." Kakuzu glanced at her but then went back to looking at the road a head.

"Anyways, I'm hungry." Lilly said in order to break the tension between the two and Allen decided to let go of subject, but decided to ask one last question.

" Ok, so Kakuzu where are we going to eat at?"

"Their's a restrant up ahead, we'll go their."

"Sounds like a plan."

x)~One long walk later~(x

"Hidan, if you say one more cuse word, I swear that I'm going to rip out your spine and use it to smack you with." Allen threaten him.

"I would listed to her if I was you. Her threats are never empty." Lilly said as she nursed her sore jaw that Allen had punched while Hidan got a kick in the chest from an early agrument between the two.

"The Hell I will! I will Fuckin say whatever Hell I want and Fuckin swear as Fuckin much as I Fuckin want." Hidan yelled. Allen visibly twitched at every cuse word that Hidan said. After Allen took a few deep breathes, to calm herself down, she slowly looked back at Hidan in a creepy/sadisic manner. Before anyone (who actually cared about him, which was no one) could say anything Oula disappeared, the only thing that gave away her position was the yell that came from Hidan.

Allen had manged to break parts of the ribs that conneted to the spine, she also severed the spine at the base of the neck and the lower back regions. Then in one swift bloody movement, she pulled out his spine. Some blood landed on her face, which kinda creeped out Tobi, and Deidara. Then she smacked Hidan with his own spine.

"Well, I always knew he was spineless." Lilly said sarcastically, completey ignoring the fact that her sister looked calm when she pulled out Hidan's spine.

"Allen-chan scaries Tobi." Tobi whined as he hid behind Deidara and Lilly.

"Sorry Tobi, I didn't mean to scary you." Allen said smiling, completely forgot about the blood on her face and that scaried Tobi more.

"Allen clean your face before you give Tobi a heart attack and put back the spine." Lilly told Allen. "Oh and Hidan if you have any brains, you will stay quiet." Lilly commented to Hidan in a wishper tone and while Allen was putting back Hidan's spine, he was quiet the whole time.

"It's a good thing your Immortal, otherwise you would be dead already." Allen stated the obvious.

"Wow! Allen-chan your really good at that healing!"

"Thanks for noticing Tobi." Allen said smiling, liking the praising she was getting.

"Food A Head~!" Lilly exclamed happlie as she stood a top of a tree. Allen finished up her healing when Lilly jumped off the tree and almost landed on Hidan's head. "Hurry up! I'm Hungry~!" Lilly said as she walked a head with Kakuzu, Hidan grumbled about something but he was ignored.

"Shut up already, your worest then Hidan. un."

"That may be true, but I don't cuse like he dose."

"Yeah, but you just as annoying as him. yeah."

"Shut up."

"Ha! You didn't deny it. un."

"Whatever, lets just hurry up and get this over with." Lilly said with an annoyed look as she picked up her pace. Everyone just followed her with out a word (except the occasional grumbles that came from Hidan and the snickering from Deidara.)

x)~waiting for the food~(x

Everyone was sitting around a large floor table, in a private room, they already orderd their food and they already had their drinks. Lilly, Tobi, and Allen sat at oneside while Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu sat across from them.

"Is it just me or did you girls order a lot of food? un."

"Well yeah, this may be our last real meal." Lilly stated like it was obvious as she sipped on her drink.

"Lilly-chan you shouldn't eat too much. You will get sick."

"Thats true but all I care about is making Deidara pay for a lot." Lilly said with a laugh, just before Deidara could yell at her. She cut him off. "I want music!"

"Where are we going to find any music here." Allen asked boredly.

"Well... Oh!" Lilly opened the door that lead to the hallway and easily found a servant. "Hey you, come here for a sec." Lilly said pointing at the servant and then wishpered a request before she went back to the room.

"So?" Allen asked a little interested. The only answer she got back was a familiar smile that spelled trouble. Before she could voice out her reaction, she her a lot of foot steps comming their way. The door was opened and in came a full on band as the started to set up in a corner, Lilly was talking to them. When everything was done and set up, Lilly was on the stage with back up singers and she held a mic as she waited for the beat of the song. [Song: The Noose by The Offsprings] (AN: I recomend that you listen to the song as you read along. x3 if you don't like the song then skip it. xP)

"_Well our souls are all mistaken in the same misguided way_  
><em>We all end up forsaken, we're just choosing our own way<em>  
><em>The future now incinerates before our very eyes<em>  
><em>And leaves us with emptiness of no more tries"<em>

_"Well our visions of a glory now have spiraled down the drain_  
><em>The best of our intentions that come crashing down in flames<em>  
><em>The depths of our despair we are unable to contain<em>  
><em>It's shallow living"<em>

_"The noose is falling_  
><em>And all my friends are crawling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising<em>  
><em>A truth appalling<em>  
><em>Our mak'r comes a calling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising"<em>

_"Well the tracers from yesteryear are burning in the dust_  
><em>Your bruises are reminders of naivete and trust<em>  
><em>You're only feeling stronger cause your body's getting numb<em>  
><em>Now I lay you down<em>  
><em>Put the coins in your eyes<em>  
><em>And blow the candles out"<em>

_"The noose is falling_  
><em>And all my friends are crawling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising<em>  
><em>A truth appalling<em>  
><em>Our mak'r comes a calling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising<em>"

Lilly started to jumped around with the solo and time the excated moment to make a dramatic pose befor she started to sing again.

"_The noose is falling_  
><em>And all my friends are crawling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising<em>  
><em>A truth appalling<em>  
><em>Our mak'r comes a calling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising"<em>

Repating the earlier movemeents again as she hopped around with the beat.

_"No more!_  
><em>No more!<em>  
><em>Nothing!"<em>

_"No more!_  
><em>No more!<em>  
><em>Ever!"<em>  
><em><br>"No!_  
><em>More!"<em>

_"No!  
>More!"<em>

_"_The noose is falling_  
><em>And all my friends are crawling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising<em>  
><em>A truth appalling<em>  
><em>Our mak'r comes a calling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are rising"<em>_

___"_The noose is falling_  
><em>And all my friends are crawling<em>  
><em>The noose is falling<em>  
><em>And enemies are<em>___ rising!"

Lilly smiled when she was given strange looks, but even more when she heard some claping from Tobi and Allen. Allen got up and walked up to the stage, pushing Lilly off the stage so she can sing nexted. After talking to the band and back up singers she turned and waited for her que in the beats to start singing. [Song: Rock Show by Halestorm]

Allen started to sway her upper body to the beat, just before she sang she pointed at Lilly.

"**Little girl**  
><strong>You like it loud<strong>  
><strong>Come alive in the middle of a crowd<strong>  
><strong>You wanna scream<strong>  
><strong>You wanna shout<strong>  
><strong>Get excited when the lights go down<strong>"

"**At the rock show**  
><strong>You'll be right in the front row<strong>  
><strong>Heart and soul, they both know<strong>  
><strong>It's where you gotta be<strong>"

Allen started to sway her hips side to side as she continued to sing, this time pointing at Deidara.

"**Little girl, there you are**  
><strong>All the lighters looking just like stars<strong>  
><strong>Sing along, feel the sound<strong>  
><strong>Take a ride on the hands of the crowd<strong>  
><strong>Here it comes, the moment when<strong>  
><strong>You know you'll never be the same again<strong>  
><strong>Power chord, see the light<strong>  
><strong>You found your place in the world tonight<strong>"

"**At the rock show**  
><strong>You'll be right in the front row<strong>  
><strong>Heart and soul, they both know<strong>  
><strong>It's where we gotta be<strong>  
><strong>Yeah at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>Getting high on the solo<strong>  
><strong>So what if it's crazy?<strong>  
><strong>That's gonna be me<strong>"

Swaying side to side, eyes closed till the last moment when she looked serious at everyone.

"**This goes out to anyone one**  
><strong>Who's heart beats like a kick drum<strong>  
><strong>When a bitchin' riff comes<strong>  
><strong>Knows the words to every line, everytime<strong>  
><strong>And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped<strong>  
><strong>Find yourself and lose it<strong>"

"**At the rock show**  
><strong>I'm lookin at the front row<strong>  
><strong>Heart and soul, we both know<strong>  
><strong>It's where we gotta be<strong>  
><strong>Yeah at the rock show<strong>  
><strong>We're reaching for the high notes<strong>  
><strong>Don't matter if we're crazy<strong>  
><strong>You're coming with me<strong>  
><strong>You're coming with me<strong>  
><strong>You're coming with me<strong>  
><strong>So what if it's crazy?<strong>  
><strong>It's where we gotta be<strong>  
><strong>At the rock show<strong>"

Allen smiled when Lilly and Tobi were clapping enthusiastically, but just before she was about to bow in thanks she was shoved off by Lilly. As Allen walk back to her seat she couldn't help but notice that, while on stage, Lilly is planing something and 90% of the time her plans fail. Music started to play and Lilly had her back facing them. [Song: Bully by Shinedown]

Lilly started to head-bang with the beat. Then turn around dramatily.

"It's 8 A.M.  
>This hell I'm in<br>Seems I've crossed the line again  
>For being nothing more than who I am"<p>

"So break my bones  
>And throw your stones<br>We all know that life ain't fair  
>But there is more of us<br>We're everywhere"

"We don't have to take this  
>Back against the wall<br>We don't have to take this  
>We can end it all"<p>

"All you'll ever be  
>Is a faded memory of a bully<br>Make another joke  
>While they hang another rope<br>So lonely  
>Push him to the dirt<br>'Til the words don't hurt  
>Can you hear me?<br>No ones gonna cry  
>On the very day you die<br>You're a bully"

"Hey!  
>Hey!"<p>

"Think it through  
>You can't undo<br>Whenever I see black and blue  
>I feel the past<br>I share the bruise"

"With everyone  
>Who's come and gone<br>My head is clear  
>My voice is strong<br>Now I'm right here to right the wrong"

"We don't have to take this  
>Back against the wall<br>We don't have to take this  
>We can end it all"<p>

"All you'll ever be  
>Is a faded memory of a bully<br>Make another joke  
>While they hang another rope<br>So lonely  
>Push him to the dirt<br>'Til the words don't hurt  
>Can you hear me?<br>No ones gonna cry  
>On the very day you die<br>You're a bully"

More head-banging and then a spin just before she started to sing. Mostly threw the song Lilly point to someone when she said Bully.

"It's 8 A.M.!  
>The Hell I'm in!<br>Your voice is strong!  
>Now right the wrong!"<p>

"All you'll ever be  
>Is a faded memory of a bully.<br>Make another joke  
>While they hang another rope<br>So lonely.  
>Push him to the dirt<br>'Til the words don't hurt  
>Can you hear me?<br>No ones gonna cry  
>On the very day you die<br>You're a bully"

"All you'll ever be  
>Is a faded memory of a bully.<br>Make another joke  
>While they hang another rope<br>So lonely.  
>Push him to the dirt<br>'Til the words don't hurt  
>Can you hear me?<br>No ones gonna cry  
>On the very day you die<br>You're a bully"

"Hey!"

Lilly smiled as she jumped off the stage and gave the mic to Hidan, he looked at it then back at her and said 'No' but Lilly didn't take 'no' for answer. She wishpered somthing only Hidan heard, then he took the mic and went up on stage ordering the band around and the back up singers. **The next song is NOT for KIDS! I picked this song for Hidan as pay back for Allen. I repeat This Song is Not For Kids! **[Song: Bitch gota penis by Your Favorite Martian]

Hidan pointed at Allen looked straight at her, before she sang.

**"Bitch got a penis**  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis"<strong>

**"Who's got a penis?**  
><strong>Bitch got a penis.<strong>  
><strong>Who's got a penis?<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis.<strong>  
><strong>Who's got a penis?<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis.<strong>  
><strong>Who's got a penis?<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis."<strong>

**"Bitch, bitch, bitch got a penis**  
><strong>Bitch, bitch, bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch, bitch, bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch, bitch, bitch got a penis"<strong>

Hidan started to point at someone random when said "Bitch".

**"Who's got a penis?**  
><strong>Bitch got a penis.<strong>  
><strong>Who's got a penis?<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis.<strong>  
><strong>Who's got a penis?<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis.<strong>  
><strong>Who's got a penis?<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis."<strong>

**"got a penis**  
><strong>got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>got a penis"<strong>

**"Bitch got a penis**  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis<strong>  
><strong>Bitch got a penis"<strong>

**"Bitch got a penis!"**

Hidan smirked at Allen, who was by the way furious at him and Lilly for giving him the idea. Lilly knew Allen couldn't do anything if it was a song. Allen snatched the mic from Hidan before she glared him off the stage, Hidan laughed as he got off the stage. Lilly ignored the glare that she got from Allen by handing out drinks filled with alcohol, a knock at the door had caught Deidara's attion. As he opened the door he was over run by servants as they placed food, snacks, drinks, and sweets on the table. Lilly was laughing at Deidara when he stood up. He had foot prints all over him, Tobi would have gone to see if he was ok but he was easliy distracked by the sweets and sweet drink. [Song: Break Stuff (Uncensored) by Limp Bizkit]

"Its just one of those days  
>When you don't wanna wake up<br>Everything is fucked  
>Everybody sux<br>You don't really know why  
>But you want justify<br>Rippin' someone's head off  
>No human contact<br>And if you interact  
>Your life is on contract<br>Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
>It's just one of those days!"<p>

"Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
>I think you better quit<br>Lettin' shit slip  
>Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip<br>Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
>I think you better quit talkin that shit<br>Its just one of those days  
>Feelin' like a freight train<br>First one to complain  
>Leaves with a blood stain<br>Damn right I'm a maniac  
>You better watch your back<br>Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
>And if your stuck up<br>You just lucked up  
>Next in line to get fucked up<br>Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
>Its just one of those days! "<p>

"Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
>I think you better quit<br>Lettin' shit slip  
>Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip<br>Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
>I think you better quit talkin that shit<br>Punk, so come and get it"

"I feel like shit  
>My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous<br>We've all felt like shit  
>And been treated like shit<br>All those motherfuckers that want to step up  
>I hope you know I pack a chain saw<br>I'll skin your ass raw  
>And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...<br>I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
>I'll skin your ass raw<br>And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
>I pack a chain saw<br>I'll skin your ass raw  
>And if my day keeps goin' this way<br>I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!  
>Give me somethin' to break<br>Give me somethin' to break Just give me somethin' to break  
>How bout your fuckin' face<br>I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!...  
>A chain saw, what!...<br>A motherfucking chain saw, what!...  
>So come and get it"<p>

"Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
>I think you better quit<br>Lettin' shit slip  
>Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip<br>Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
>I think you better quit talkin that shit<br>Punk, so come and get it"

Everyone knew that this song was for Hidan, Tobi ran up to Allen and kindly asked for the mic before he talked to the band. Everyone that was sitting at the table was eating their food or drink when the music started to play.

_"Tobi knows a song that gets on everybodys nerves_  
><em>Everybodys nerves<em>  
><em>Everybodys nerves"<em>

_"Tobi knows a song that gets on everybodys nerves_  
><em>Everybodys nerves<em>  
><em>Everybodys nerves"<em>

_"Tobi knows a song that gets on everybodys nerves_  
><em>Everybodys nerves<em>  
><em>Everybodys nerves"<em>

_"Tobi knows a song that gets on everybodys nerves_  
><em>Everybodys nerves<em>  
><em>Everybodys nerves"<em>

_"Tobi knows a song that gets on everybodys nerves_  
><em>Everybodys nerves<em>  
><em>Everybodys nerves"<em>

_"Tobi knows a song that gets on everybodys nerves_  
><em>Everybodys nerves<em>  
><em>Everybodys nerves"<em>

Before Tobi could say another word he was hit by Deidara and pushed off the stage crying. Lilly let Tobi cry on her shoulder as Deidara order the band around. Allen was talking to Kakuzu about money, people with high bountys, and random ways to torture others. [Song: You're going Down by Sick Puppies]

"Define your meaning of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>Because I'm hyped up out of control  
>If it's a fight, I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I know that I know"<p>

"It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down"<p>

"Define your meaning of fun  
>To me it's when we're getting it done<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>So get ready for another one<br>Let's take a trip down memory lane  
>The words circling in my brain<br>You can treat this like another all the same  
>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain"<p>

"It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down"<p>

"This is hardly worth fighting for  
>But it's the little to late that I can't ignore<br>When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor"

"It'll be a long time coming  
>Bet you got the message now<br>'Cause I was never going  
>Yeah, you're the one that's going down"<p>

"One of us is going down  
>I'm not running,<br>It's a little different now  
>'Cause one of us is going<br>One of us is going down"

"One of us is going down"

Just as Deidara finished his song Hidan came backup on the stage and took the mic, with a few loud orders to the band and a kick to Deidara to get him off the stage, he started to sing again.[Song: Kick in the Teeth by Papa Roach]

**"We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.**  
><strong>You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok<strong>  
><strong>It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.<strong>  
><strong>A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away<strong>  
><strong>Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it"<strong>

**"Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.**  
><strong>Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.<strong>  
><strong>Say what you want, take your shots.<strong>  
><strong>You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Kick in the Teeth"<strong>

**"I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down**  
><strong>I'm bleeding out the mouth.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you know I'm stronger now.<strong>  
><strong>I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.<strong>  
><strong>I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.<strong>  
><strong>Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it"<strong>

**"Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.**  
><strong>Throw your stones and you won't see me break it"<strong>

**"Say what you want, take your shots.**  
><strong>You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head<strong>  
><strong>In my head"<strong>

**"Cause when it**  
><strong>Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.<strong>  
><strong>Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.<strong>  
><strong>Say what you want, take your shots<strong>  
><strong>You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Say what you want. Take your shots.<strong>  
><strong>You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Kick in the teeth<strong>  
><strong>Kick in the teeth"<strong>

Lilly tried to take the mic from Hidan, but held the mic high above her, as she tried to get the mic by jumping at it, then idea came to her. Instead of jumping at the mic she diecided to tackle Hidan to the ground then take the mic. Standing on Hidan Lilly orderd the band around again before she started to sing. [Song:Living La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin]

_"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. _  
><em>I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall."<em>

Lilly was still standing on Hidan but as Hidan tried to roll over she timed her jump so that she would be on his back when she landed.

_"__She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. _  
><em>She's got a new addiction for every day and night."<em>

_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _  
><em>She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain <em>  
><em>like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"<em>

_"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _  
><em>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca <em>  
><em>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha <em>  
><em>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! <em>  
><em>Livin la vida loca, Come on! <em>  
><em>She's livin la vida loca."<em>

_"Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel _  
><em>She took my heart and she took my money <em>  
><em>she must've slipped me a sleeping pill <em>  
><em>She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne <em>  
><em>Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same <em>  
><em>Yeah, she'll make you go insane."<em>

_"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _  
><em>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca <em>  
><em>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha <em>  
><em>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! <em>  
><em>Livin la vida loca, Come on! <em>  
><em>She's livin la vida loca."<em>

_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _  
><em>She'll make you live her crazy life <em>  
><em>but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"<em>

_"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _  
><em>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca <em>  
><em>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha <em>  
><em>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<em>  
><em>Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca <em>  
><em>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca <em>  
><em>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha <em>  
><em>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<em>  
><em>Livin la vida loca, Come on! <em>  
><em>She's livin la vida loca."<em>

By the time time she finished her song, Hidan got fed up with Lilly standing on him and knocked her off him with a push up. Lilly landed on her butt with a loud thump. Lilly and Hidan started to argue with each other as the band quicklie packed up and left. Allen eventually got up and pulled Lilly off Hidan and sat her down infront of food. Hidan was going say something but quickly closesed his mouth when Allen sent a glare towards him. Everyone started to eat except Kakuzu and Tobi, they chosed to drink instead of eating something. Time went by and the food slowly started to disapper, by the time they finished it was already dark. They stayed the night at the hotel that they where eating at, they slept in a large room with two Queen sized beds. The twins slept on one bed with Tobi between them. Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu slept in rotation/shifts on the other bed.

x)~on the road~(x

"Are we their yet?"

"Shut UP! You've been asking that question for about an hour. yeah."

"Well excuse me for asking a simple question."

"Lilly-chan its not smart to make sempai mad."

"Well lets just say that I'm not that bright. Allen don't you dare say anything."

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Something sarcastic."

"Me! Say somthing sarcastic? I'm hurt that you would say such a thing about me."

"Stop acting hurt, you suck at acting."

"Maybe I'm acting bad to make it look like I can't act, so that when I do need to act it looks real."

"Too many words in one sentance! My head is spinning."

"Lilly don't fall to the ground your going to ruin your outfit. We need to look decent for the bounty people."

"I know that, but my head hurts and I'm tired. Tobi can you carry me?"

"Sure Lilly-chan." Tobi let Lilly on his back and carried her piggy-back style.

"I hate to sound like Lilly but how much longer till we get their?"

"Almost their." Kakuzu said simply with Hidan and Deidara cheering quietly in the back. Allen just nodded her head.

x)~Bounty station~(x

"Is just me or dose this look abandoned?" Lilly questioned out loud. No one answerd as they walked into the building, their was spider webs and bugs. Kakuzu Knocked on a wall and a hidden door opened, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi stayed outside. Kakuzu went into the hidden room followed by Lilly and Allen.

"Its nice to see you againg, What brings you here on this find day?" A man in the shadow asked. The girls felt the mans eyes on them, but they ignored him.

"I came to collect on these two."

"Names?"

"Lilly"

"Allen"

"Those are famous names, how do I know that your the real and not just lying to get the money?"

"Ask us anything that only Lilly and Allen would know."

"Ok then, served every morning is what?"

"I don't eat in the mornings, I perfur to sleep in but I do eat seasonal fruit when I wake up." Lilly answered.

"I don't eat breakfast, but I do eat a bowl of soup with seasonal fruit on the side." Allen answered simply.

"What is the name of your pet and what kind of pet is it?"

"My pet is a Camel spider and his name is Sweet tooth." Lilly simply answered.

"My pet is about 20 Piranha's and their name is Bringer of Death." Allen answered.

"Final question, what do you care for that means the world to you?"

"Her." They answered in unison as they pointed at one another.

"Correct, now I will get your money sir." Before the man left, he was stopped by Lilly.

"Sir, I think you forgot that since we are not harmed that means you have to raise the price." Lilly said calmly.

"She is correct, this man here caught us fairly and did not harm us. By the order of the wanted list he is entitled to double the price." Allen said with a stern voice.

"Of course, of course. I will get the money." The man said before disappering futher into the shadows. After a short time amount of time the man came back with chakra cuffs. Leaveing the shadows wearing a hooded cloak, he put the cuffs on the girls and handed Kakuzu his money, to which he counted. Once he was done counting he walked off, leavin the girls to the man. Lilly could hear Tobi whining about not wanting to leave them, the man lead the girls to their cell after making sure that they didn't have anything on them.

"_Did you put that seal on one of them?_" Allen/Oula asked in a wishperd.

"_One of them? I put it on two of them._" Lilly/Daianira wishperd back with a smile. Allen/Oula rolled her eyes with a smile.

"_Thats crule, one would have been fine but you go and put it on two. I feel bad for them._"

"_Yeah whatever, so whats the plan?_"

x)~one short plan later~(x

Oula sat in a corner and Daianira layed on the floor talking to a rat. The guards would stare at Daianira when she talked to the rats.

"Paint a piture, it'll lasts longer." Daianira comment aloud but never taking her eyes off the rat. The guard made a comment but not out loud.

"Sir, is their anyway we can get anything to eat or drink?" Oula asked with her weak and pleading look. The guard was taken back and blushed a little.

"I'll ask." As the guard got up to leave, he forgot his keys on his chair. Smiling Daianira asked the rat to fetch the keys for her and for a pice of food. The rat gladly fetched the keys for her, by the time the rat got back to her the guard came back with two sandwitches for the girls. Oula smiled when the guard handed her the sandwitches, Oula made sure to touch his hand by accident, the guard blushed before sitting back down. Oula blushed at the guard before handing Daianira her sandwitch, she Looked at the sandwitch before tearing it in half and giving it to the rat.

"So whats going to happen to us?" Oula asked looking as fragle and weak as much as she could.

"I'm not sure, but I think the boss will send a message to your parents and they will come to get you." The guard answered with a tint of blush on his cheeks. Oula nodded her head in understandment, then she gave a big sigh. Daianira notice the big sigh and came over to Oula.

"Allen you don't look well, whats wrong?" Daianira asked in a paniced voice as she checked to see if she had a fever.

"Its nothing, I just can't heal myself." Oula answered weakly.

"You mean you've been sick this whole time?" Daianira asked with a worried look and a paniced voice.

"Its nothing big, but I think Aunt Flo will be visiting soon. I can fell the pain already." Oula said with a straind voice.

"What! Now? FML, Dude- I mean guard, is their any girls here?" Daianira ask annoyed that Aunt Flo will be visiting soon.

"Uh- um, no their aren't any here." The guard looked uneasy.

"Then get us some tissue's and pain pill's- and hurry!" Daianira barked out orders and the guard lefted in a rush. After about 2 minutes of waiting the twins smiled and escaped with the keys.

"Lets stop by the shop before we visit Tobi and the rest of the group." Oula said.

"Yeah, that should give Kakuzu time to hide his money from Hidan and the others." Daianira replied then shouted. "EPIPHANY!"

"I'm right here you don't have to shout." Oula commented with annoyed look.

"I just figured out how to get a job from Kakuzu." Daianira said happlie.

x)~Hidden Stone Village/Evening~(x

Walking over a bridge to an old fashion Ryokan made of Stone with the fixtures of wood. Walking up to the front door, their was writting above the door that read "Dragonfly Inn" in big letters. Sliding the door they girls where greet by staff members in Yukata's.

"We're back~!" Daianira said aloud and was immediately under a lot of girls in a dogpile. Oula was saying her "Hello's" and "What's the progress in the INN?" always getting staright to the point in business. After handling a few business matters, Oula was soon relaxing outside in the natural Hot spring. Daianira walked in with a towel around her body and slowly easied into the water.

"Oh my- your hair? What did you do?" Oula asked a little shocked.

"I had one of the girls cut my hair, Why dose it look bad?" Daianira asked a littl nervous. Her hair was shorten to her shoulders and layered, she also had colored to a dark brown and light brown high lights.

"No, it actually looks nice. I've been thinking about cutting mine also." Oula said softly as she looked up at the now dark starie night.

"You should, its almost summer and long hair will only just get in our way." Daianira said in a teacher-scolding-student way. Oula laught a little.

"Yes ma'am. I'llgo do that right after I relax abit." Oula said playing along. Daianira smiled before she layed in the water and drifted around the water. They where left to their thaughts and the quiet night, after about 30 minutes they got out and had a nice dinner that was made for them by the staff.

Once morning came around the Daianira started to pack while Oula got her hair cut. A knock on the door made Daianira stop packing and held a kunai behind her head, making it look like she was scratching her head, as she opened the door. Only to see one of the worker with a tray of food, Daianira let out a breath of air that she had held.

"Tracie you scared me a little, just put the tray on the table over their." Daianira said as she pointed to the table; Tracie was a quiet girl, some think she's mute but only a few have heard her talk. "Tracie you know, I should get you a bell." Daianira said with a laugh and Tracie laugh quietly with her. Tracie left with a bow and Daianira thanked her for the food. Not long after Tracie left, that Oula came into the room with her hair cut.

"Wow, you look awesome." Daianira complemented Oula. Her hair was just as short as Daianira's, but Oula had her bangs straigh acrossed her forehead but also had some long bangs on the side of her face. (Think young Hinata but with shoulder link hair and her trade mark face fram longer.) Oula also colored her hair to a light brown.

"I want to be able to still put up my hair, but I didn't want it to be long like before." Oula explained her hair cut a little.

"Well you look nice, lets eat and pack up after."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Once the girls where done with everything, they left the Inn and headed towards Fire Country.

"Why are we going back to Fire Country?" Daianira asked.

"Well while you and everyone eles was singing, Kakuzu and I where talking about big bounty's and their's a guy their that Kakuzu had his eye's on. His name is Chiriku-"

"Of the Twelve Guardian?"

"_Former_ Twelve Guardian and well figure if we take our time to get their we will meet up around their."

"Ohhhh~ I see, but I wanted to meet up with them before and act like we never met them and have Kakuzu hire us to be like maids at their base. Besides I already put seals on all of them to warp the memory of us."

"That sounds intresting, lets work with that, but did put that tracking seal on them?"

"Of corse."

"Well let speed up the pace, I have a bad feeling about the zombie duo."

"Yeah, me too."

x)~End Of Chapter 4~(x

* * *

><p>Xanime4lifeX- I so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooo~ sorry for the extremly late update. I've been working on this chapter on paper, because my lod laptop had a really bad virus and well I kept taking it back to get it fix at the computer fixing store but they said it would be cheaper if I just bought a new laptop, well i couldn't do that cause I'm broke so I begged and pleaded to my mom to get me a laptop and finally she got me one, but its used. Hey I'm not going to complain it works and thats all I need it to really do. x3<p>

Daianira- Feel free to flam her about how she took too long to update. Show No Mercey!

Oula- For once I agree with you, Flam her, Flam her till she nothing but ash in the wind.

Xanime4lifeX- Hey thats not nice to say, I worked hard on this chapter that as soon i got my new used laptop that the first thing I did was type up this chapter with no beta reader mind you and- Hey! don't roll your eyes at me!

Daianira- I didn't roll my eyes I was just traceing a rainbow with them and if you take away the lyrices to all of the songs in here, your chapters would be short.

Oula- she's right you know and thats saying somethin.

Xanime4lifeX- You too! man I feel so alone now. The reason that I put songs in here is because I have a plan for them in the future.

Oula- Right~

Daianira- Anyways Xanime4lifeX DOSE NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONG just the her Oc's and the idea for this story.

Oula- Read if you want to, review if you feel like it, but I hope you enjoyed reading! _:whiper: don't for get to Flam Xanime4lifeX. hehe_


End file.
